como cambia la vida
by Xini-92
Summary: continuacion del verano que cambio mi vida! Cap 5 arriba! Kirsten es rescatada de los mortifagos, nace el pequeño Harry y Peter comienza a cambiar... parece que ya nada volverá a ser como antes ¿Te lo vas a perder?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui esta la continuacion de el verano que cambio mi vida. Este capitulo es extra corto, lo sé, pero es solo para ver si gusta. Solo tengo escrito esto... pero en poco tiempo tendre un segundo capitulo que subire aun calentito ¡en cuanto lo acabe! bueno pues eso...

nos situamos con unos personajes de 26/27 años (se q no coincide cn el libro xo me da igual) unos james y lily casados, y una pelirroja embarazada.

* * *

-¡Cariño¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó una chica rubia entrando en el recibidor de un piso de Londres y colgando su abrigo en un perchero.-¡Ah!- gritó al notar unos brazos rodeando su cintura y una boca besar su cuello.-Vaya... que cariñoso estas hoy...- dijo riendo.

-Tenemos casi una hora por delante...

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno... había preparado la cena pero... tenía un grado quemado demasiado cancerígeno.- confesó un guapo moreno. Su novia rió.

-¿Y como es que tu estabas cocinando?

-Pues... porque tengo una sorpresa para ti. Pero tendremos que esperar hasta que nos traigan la cena.

-¿Y la cena es...?

-Pizza.

-¿Pizza?- repitió ella. Luego rió.- Que bien... me voy a poner el pijama.- su novio la siguió.

-No hace falta que te lo pongas...

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque me darías más trabajo...- murmuró el besándola y caminando, con ella enganchada de su cuello, hacia el dormitorio.

-Sirius, Sirius, hoy no... estoy muy cansada... en el trabajo me explotan...- se quejó la chica quitándose los zapatos. El chico bufó.

-Siempre igual. Llevo una semana sin poder tocarte. Parecemos un matrimonio. No sabía que venirnos a vivir juntos era caer en la monotonía...- se quejó.

-Una pareja no solo se basa en el sexo...- le respondió la chica poniéndose la chaqueta del pijama.

-Pero el sexo es una pieza muy importante.

-Lo que tu digas... ¿ y la sorpresa?

-Tendrás que esperar un poco...- respondió el distraídamente.

-De acuerdo... ¡ah! Se me olvidaba... mis padres me dijeron que si queríamos ir el domingo a comer a casa. Ira Terry con Mel y los niños.

-¡Si!- gritó Sirius desde el salón.

-Vaya... no sabía que te hiciera tanta ilusión... pues ya que estas tan eufórico podríamos ir a comprar las cortinas del salón... y no nos vendría mal una lavadora nueva.

-¡No!- gritó Sirius.

-Sirius¿cómo que no? Lo necesitamos... en se...

-¡No es fuera de juego!- gritó el enfadado. La rubia bufó y caminó furiosa hasta el salón.

-¡Ahora si que parecemos un matrimonio!- le dijo. El no la hizo ni caso.

-¿Hola¿Sirius¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué decías cariño?

-Que odio el fútbol.

-¿Cómo esta hoy mi pelirroja favorita?- preguntó un chico castaño entrando en el dormitorio de su casa.

-Bueno... la peque ha dado un poquito de guerra pero en fin, bien.

-Tengo una noticia para ti. Una noticia que cambiará mi vida, la tuya y la de nuestra niña.

-¿No será que te han dado tu primera misión?- preguntó la pelirroja divertida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me encontré con Scrimgeour en el pasillo y me lo contó. Dijo que te pusiste eufórico. Intenté buscarte pero no te encontré. Bueno, pues felicidades cariño.

-Gracias.- contestó el con una sonrisa.

-¿Y en qué consiste?- preguntó ella interesada.

-De seguro que ya lo sabes.

-Si, pero se que te hace ilusión contármelo.

-Pues Bridget y yo tenemos que seguir a un par de tipos... creo que nada difícil ni arriesgado. Desde luego no conseguiré la gloria eterna si resuelvo el caso...

-Bueno, las primeras misiones siempre son difíciles. Pero tu tranquilo, porque seguro que pronto se darán cuenta del estupendo auror que eres y te valorarán como se debe.

-No me des sermones del estilo: yo esa etapa la pase nada más salir de la academia. No me han tenido casi cinco años haciendo trabajo de oficina...

-Deja de decir tonterías.- le recriminó la pelirroja.

-Me voy a cenar...- contestó el quitándose la ropa de la calle.

-Tienes el pollo en el microondas.

-Mmmm... que suculento.- dijo sarcástico.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada Lily, no me pasa nada.- contestó el saliendo del dormitorio. La pelirroja suspiró y recuperó su revista.

-¡Buenas noches mi amor!- gritó una chica rubia al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Hola, Bi...- dijo el.

-Adivina qué.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tengo mi primera misión!- gritó ella.

-Que bien... pero... ¿no será muy peligroso?- preguntó el chico.

-¡Ay Peter! Siempre igual... soy aurora y deberías ir comenzando a aceptarlo.

-Pero si yo lo acepto...

-Mira, me ha costado casi cinco años que me den mi primera misión y no voy a dejarla pasar por tus neuras y estupideces.

-Si yo solo...

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Peter¿Qué tienes en contra de mi trabajo?

-Na...

-¡Estoy harta!- gritó la rubia y se encerró en la habitación.

-Remus...- dijo una chica morena. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se giró y pudo ver a su acompañante durmiendo.-¡Remus!- chilló enfadada. Más de lo mismo, el chico siguió durmiendo. Enfadada, le pegó un empujón y le tiró de la cama.

-¡Qué pasa!- protestó el.

-¡Que te estoy hablando!

-Kirs estoy cansado... necesito dormir...

-Pues vete a tu casa.

-¿Qué¿Me vas a echar a las cuatro y media de la mañana¿Me vas a hacer atravesar todo Londres¡Estoy en calzoncillos!

-Es muy fácil... te coges la ropa, te vistes y te vas. Tu coche esta aparcado en la puerta ¿recuerdas? Es que no se ni para que has venido... ¡hemos visto la tele como un matrimonio de setenta años que llevan cuarenta y cinco casados! Y ya, no hemos hecho otra cosa.

-Así que es eso ¿no? Bueno si quieres mañana por la mañana... pero ahora déjame dormir, por favor cariño...

-¿Cómo me has llamado!

-Kirsten.- dijo el chico rápidamente.

-No, no, no...- respondió ella incorporándose en la cama.- ¡Cariño¡Me has llamado cariño! Cariño se lo llaman los novios, cariño se lo llaman los casados pero... ¡tu a mi no! Porque tu y yo no somos nada...

-¡Oh vamos! Llevamos diciendo eso ¿cuánto¿nueve años?

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que eso esta muy bien a los diecisiete, a los veinte... pero yo cumplo veintisiete el mes que viene. Ya vale Kirsten.- la morena le miró a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo acabo eso?

-Cuando dejamos la casa de nuestros padres, cuando tu armario paso solo a ser la mitad, cuando la espuma de afeitar entró en tu baño. Cuando me enamoré de ti.- Kirsten se tapó la cara con sus manos.

-¿En serio?

-¿El qué?

-¿Estás enamorado de mi?

-Si. ¿Y tu de mi?- ella le volvió a mirar y le tendió la mano para que subiera a la cama. El chico se colocó a su lado y Kirsten se apoyó en su pecho.

-Si. Yo también.- Remus besó su pelo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo?- ella no contestó pero entrelazó su mano con la de el chico.

-¡Kim la pizza!- gritó Sirius caminando hacia el comedor.

-¿Me vas a dar ya la sorpresa?

-No. Primero a cenar.- se sentaron y comieron la pizza.

-Bueno¿y qué tal el trabajo?- comentó Kim cogiendo la botella de agua.

-Pues bien... hemos detenido a un mortífago. Ahora esta pendiente de declaración. ¿Y tu?

-He tenido que entrevistar a estúpido jugador de quidditch. Tenía un ego mayor que el tuyo propio y se empeñaba en llamarme rubia. Al final de la entrevista me ha pedido mi dirección. ¿Te lo puedes creer, cariño?

-¿No se la habrás dado?

-Pues claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¡Ah bueno!

-Sirius estoy harta de tus celos. Cada vez que un hombre se acerca a menos de diez pasos de mi te pones histérico. Yo creo que no hago lo mismo cuando las mujeres se acercan a ti. Y créeme que tendría mis motivos.

-No. Sabes que nunca te pondría los cuernos. Por eso estas segura.

-¡Ah claro¿Y yo si no? Yo te doy cantidad de motivos para que estés celoso. Tienes que tenerme rodeada de alambre de espino porque me iría con el primero que pase. ¡Lo has arreglado!- gritó la chica tirando la servilleta a la mesa y levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Me voy!

-¿A dónde?

-¡A ponerte unos cuernos que no te entren por la puerta!- contestó ella empezando a vestirse.

-Kim...

-Vete a la mierda...- contestó ella poniéndose los zapatos. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró a Sirius delante de la puerta de la calle. Se puso el abrigo y le miró.

-¿Te quitas o qué?- el sacó una cajita y la abrió delante de la rubia.

-¡Oh Dios!- dijo ella.

-¿Te casas conmigo o qué?- dijo el.

-Eres imbécil...- comentó ella antes de besarle. –Vaya forma más poco romántica de pedirlo...

-¿Sabes? Tenía un numerito preparado pero no contaba con tu enfado.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido...- respondió Kim volviéndole a besar.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Fliregan.

-Y así sin más ¿te casas?- dijo Lily cogiendo una pasta.

-Pues si.- respondió Kim.- Y quiero que una de vosotros sea mi madrina.

-Yo no. No pienso ser madrina con bombo.

-Pero Sirius quiere que tu seas la madrina.

-¿Entonces porque dices una de nosotras?- dijo Bridget.

-Vosotras seréis mis damas de honor.

-No puedo creer que te cases...- dijo Remus.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?- preguntó Peter.

-Porque ni yo mismo lo sabía. Un día volvía del ministerio y pasé por delante de una joyería. Vi un anillo y pensé¿por qué no le pido a Kim que se case conmigo?

-Claro... es algo espontáneo, como decidir el color de las cortinas...- comentó James.

-La mariconada de las cortinas sobra.- le cortó Sirius.- ¿No te volverá julai estar casado no?

-No Sirius, no. ¿Me ves a mi pinta de trucha, pichurrín?- preguntó James.

-¡Eh! Las manos quietas mariposón.- los cuatro rompieron a reír.

-Bueno señores, aquí tienen toda la información. Deberán seguir a estos dos individuos y constatar si de verdad son mortífagos.- Bridget y James asintieron. Cogieron los papeles que su jefe les tendía y salieron del despacho.

-¡Nuestra primera misión!- dijo Bridget.

-Genial... ya era hora.

-Bueno, merece la pena.

-¿en serio lo crees, Bi?

-Bueno... puede que no sea la octava maravilla del universo... pero no esta mal. ¡Alegra esa cara Jammie!- dijo contenta la rubia, pasando su mano por la cara del chico.

-Bi, no empieces.

-¿Qué pasa¿Lils te tiene a palo seco?

-Cállate. ¿Te pregunto yo sobre tu vida sexual con Peter?

-Pregunta, no me da ningún tipo de pudor. Estamos viviendo un momento estupendo... y...- Bridget se cayó y se dio la vuelta. Caminando rápidamente hacía el baño.

-¡Briget¿Qué pasa?- la chica no contestó y se encerró en el lavabo femenino. James se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la salida del ministerio.

-¿Y como describirías la experiencia que Corazón de Bruja te ha brindado?- preguntaba Kim aburrida.

-Pues... osea, genial, simplemente genial. Fabuloso... estupendo... irreal... superfabu jijiji.- rió tontamente la entrevistada. Una chica castaña claro, con el pelo largo y ondulado y unas kilométricas piernas perfectamente bronceadas. Kim puso los ojos en blanco y asintió escribiendo por su propia cuenta: _Aún no me lo creo... pero supongo que irrepetible. _Cuando acabo la entrevista se levantó y salió del lugar acordado (la casa de la entrevistada) dirigiéndose hacía la redacción.

-¡Hola, Kim¡Espera¡Tengo unos papeles para ti!

-No, no y no... No puedo Marly. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. Lo siento mucho.

-Stewart ha dicho que lo hagas tu.

-¡Aggg¡Estupendo!- bramó Kim. Subió las escaleras de caracol metálicas que daban al cubículo con su escritorio. Dejó sus cosas encima de la mesa y revisó el correo que tenía apresado con un sujetapapeles. Vio el sobre de San Mungo y lo cogió rápidamente. Había ordenado que se lo remitieran allí para que Sirius no lo viera. Miró a su alrededor y tras comprobar que estaba sola lo abrió con manos temblorosas. Leyó rápidamente el resultado y totalmente blanca dejó caer el sobre al suelo. Se sentó en el sillón giratorio y apoyó los codos encima de la mesa para más tarde enterrar su cabeza entre las manos.

-Buenos días cariño ¿quieres ensalada?- preguntó Lily sentándose junto a James en la sala de empleados de los aurores.

-No... no tengo hambre.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi niño?

-Lily deja de tratarme como un crío ¿quieres?

-¿Qué, qué es lo que te pasa¿Qué te he hecho?

-¿Tu? Nada... solo ser superior, ser mi jefa, ser mejor alumna, mejor aurora, mejor madre...

-¡Oh James! Otra vez no...- contestó la pelirroja levantándose de la banqueta.

-No claro... vete a tu enorme despacho, señora jefa.

-¿Por qué no te vas tu a la mierda?

-No, creo que no...- dijo el hombre dándole la espalda.

-¡Te estoy hablando James! Eres un infantil...

-Será por eso por lo que aún soy un aprendiz de auror.- Lily iba a contestar pero Bridget entró en la sala y la arrastró hasta la esquina contraria a James. El las oyó susurrar y a Lily gritar. Se giró y ambas estaban abrazadas.

-Mujeres.- murmuró.

-¿Peter¿Estás en casa?- preguntó Bridget entrando en el piso que compartía con su novio. Colgó el abrigo y el bolso en el perchero y dejó las llaves encima del mueble de la entrada.

-¡En la cocina!- gritó el chico. La rubia caminó hacía allí lentamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-La cena. Prueba un poco.- Bridget puso cara de asco.

-No... gracias.

-Pero si es dorada al horno, te encanta.

-No... no tengo hambre...- murmuró ella mirando al suelo. Pero las baldosas negras y blancas de la cocina no parecía ayudarla mucho...- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-¿A dónde?

-A donde sea, pero que haya donde sentarte...

-Bi me estas asustando.

-Créeme, yo también asustada.- el chico la siguió muy serio hasta la sala de estar y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Y bien?

-Peter... tu y yo...- Bridget buscó las palabras pero parecía haberse quedado en blanco.

-Me dejas.

-¡No empieces con las inseguridades! Tu y yo... eh... vamos... vamos a... vamos a ser papás.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico. La rubia asintió mordiéndose el labio de abajo.-¿De verdad?

-Si.- dijo la chica con temor. El estaba extremadamente blanco y serio. - ¿No... no te hace ilusión?- El parpadeó.

-Yo...- luego sonrió.- ¡Voy a ser padre!

-Si...

-¡Voy a ser padre!- gritó el chico contento. Corrió hasta Bridget y la besó mientras la cogía en brazos.

-Peter...

-¡Vamos a ser papás!- volvió a gritar el dándole una vuelta. Bridget sonrió y le besó.

* * *

Y fin del capitulo! os gusto? os horrorizo? se q hay cosas q no pegan nada cn el libro pero esq es muy pronto... a, aviso, tengo en mente hacer un fic tipo dramón, es mas, su segunda categoria es drama asiq... l q avisa no es traidor... traidora en mi caso xDD en fin me voy! xao keridos lectores. 


	2. Chapter 2

-¿En serio tienes tantos trastos en tu casa?- preguntó Kirsten dejando una casa encima de la mesa del comedor.

-Si.- respondió Remus dejando otras dos.

-Estoy muerta. Continua tu...-Kirsten iba a ir hacia el sofá cuando Remus la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella. La morena se giró y el la besó.- No seguiré porque me beses...- el sonrió y volvió a besarla mientras bajaba la mano por su cuello. Con la otra seguía sujetando su nuca suavemente. Kirsten descendió sus manos por la espalda del chico y llegó a su culo.

-¿Hacemos un descanso?- preguntó el.

-No...- dijo ella. Le enganchó por el cuello del jersey y tiró de el hacía el sofá.- al final eso de vivir juntos va a estar bien...

-Va a estar muy bien...- murmuró Remus hundiendo la cara en el cuello de su novia.

* * *

-¿Por qué estabais tan contentas tu y Lily ayer?- preguntó James a Bridget mientras ejercían su misión.

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué¿Y trabajas?

-Embarazada, no enferma terminal

-Peter es un loco... no sabe lo que hace.

-James, tu mujer también está embarazada y sigue trabajando. Y ella, esta de cinco meses

-Con esa no se puede hablar...

-¿Tenéis problemas?- le preguntó Bridget poniendo su mano en el brazo de James. El la miró a los ojos.

-Si.

-¿Qué os pasa James?

-No... no lo sé... hace cosa de siete meses comenzamos a discutir continuamente y... no me deja ni tocarla, dice que esta gorda y fea y que la da vergüenza... no comprende que esta preciosa y que a mi me daría igual que estuviese en realidad fea y gorda... ayer me... me mandó a dormir al sofá. Puede que sea mi jefa en el trabajo, pero no lo es en casa...

-Alto ahí. El problema deriva de que tu estás celoso de su trabajo. Ella es la subdirectora coordinadora del escuadrón élite de los aurores y tu acabas de recibir tu primera misión...

-No es eso.

-James, eso a ella le da igual.

-Cree que soy un inútil. Se lamenta de haberse casado conmigo, de haberse quedado embarazada de mi... pensaba que sacaría un partidazo y mírame...

-Me parece muy fuerte... ¿estás diciendo que Lily no te quiere?

-Ya no se que pensar...

-Los tíos sois lo más estúpido que te puedes echar a la cara... en serio. Lily esta enamorada de ti hasta las pestañas.

-¿No es ese nuestro hombre?- preguntó James.

-No me camb...

-¡Bi, mira!

-¡Es el¡Vamos!- comenzaron a andar rápidamente mientras se ponían las gafas de sol. El hombre miró por encima de su hombro y los vio. Empezó a ponerse nervioso pero no corrió por disimular.

-Pues parece que no nos ha reconocido...- dijo Bridget sin dejar de andar.

-¿Ves es ese parque? Se va a meter ahí. Y una vez dentro, será imposible encontrarle así que ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. No puede entrar en el parque.

-De acuerdo...- se separaron y fueron cada uno por un lado. El hombre echó a correr y James le siguió. Estaba ya muy cerca de la puerta del parque donde se suponía que estaba Bridget. Al no ver aparecer a la rubia hizo un esfuerzo aún más grande del que ya estaba haciendo y corrió hacía el hombre. En un intento desesperado se tiró contra el y milagrosamente cayó encima de el. El perseguido intentó zafarse pero James le puso la varita en la nuca.

-Chts, chts.- chistó en negativa.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Esta usted detenido, señor Macklois.- el hombre gruñó y Bridget llegó sosteniéndose el costado.

-¡James! Se me rompió el tacón y...

-¡Tienes que aprender que no puedes ser una barbie trabajando!

-¡Bueno James¡Vale¡no pagues conmigo tus problemas!- gritó la rubia.- Encárgate de el tu.- dijo señalando al detenido.

-¿Más de lo que ya lo he hecho?

-Vete, a, la, mierda.- le contestó ella lentamente.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me manda allí siempre últimamente?

-¡Porque eres un gilipollas!- le respondió Bridget, mientras se marchaba, sin volverse.

* * *

Llamaron al timbre y Lily fue a abrir.

-¿Qué querías?- preguntó Kirsten entrando en la casa.

-Necesito hablar contigo...

-¿Qué pasa, Lils? Haber esos ojos...- Lily levantó la cara y la miró. Kirsten pudo percibir la apariencia cristalina de los ojos esmeralda.

-¿Es muy grave decirle a tu marido que no duerma contigo?

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

-Anoche... anoche James y yo discutimos, para variar y...yo le dije que se fuera al salón. Que no quería que durmiese conmigo.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas?

-Cada vez peor... estamos metidos en un pozo del que no veo la salida... – confesó la pelirroja echándose a llorar. Su amiga la abrazó.

-Tranquilízate... ¿tu le quieres?

-Más que a mi vida.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema!

-Que James ya no me quiere... que ya no esta a gusto conmigo. ¿Sabes cuanto lleva sin tocarme¡cinco meses! Hay veces que estamos bien pero de repente... y es que le oigo hablar y me... me cae mal. No le soporto. ¿Soy horrible verdad?- Kirsten la miró.

-No, no lo eres. A veces... las parejas... dejan de quererse.- Lily rompió a llorar.

-¿Crees que es eso lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros?

-Bueno, no sé Lily... puede.- Lily lloró más fuerte.

-Creo que tienes razón. Yo...- se levantó.- Necesito estar sola...

-Como quieras...- dijo Kirsten cogiendo sus cosas.- Pero deberías sentaros a hablarlo. Los dos.- Lily la miró.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.- la morena sonrió de lado y la abrazó.

-No hagas ninguna tontería.

-No estoy loca.

-Pero si deprimida. Y eso es mucho peor en tu caso...

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sirius a Kim durante la cena.

-¿A mi?- respondió ella.- Nada...

-Kim, dímelo.

-Simplemente... no me encuentro bien. Creo que... me voy a ir a la cama...

-¿No quieres postre?

-No... no tengo hambre...- dijo ella levantándose. Sirius la miró preocupado mientras se encerraba en la habitación. Por su parte Kim entró en el dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. Cogió la foto de la mesilla de noche. Eran Sirius y ella en su primer fin de semana juntos en una bonita casa rural. Kim notó una lágrima salir de sus ojos y apretó la foto contra su pecho y rompió a llorar. Se sentó en la cama aún aferrando la foto. Cerró los ojos y oyó la puerta abrirse. Notó el colchón bajarse con el peso de Sirius.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar...-la dijo tumbándose de medio lado, y apoyando el peso en un brazo, se pegó a ella.

-No... no me pasa nada... el trabajo... el estrés...

-Ya... me tienes preocupado.

-No tienes por qué...

-¿En serio piensas que no?- ella asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó.

-No pasa nada.- acarició la cara de su prometido.- Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, muchísimo más de lo que imaginas. Te adoro, te quiero, te amo... solo quiero que sepas eso.- el sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Vale.- dijo simplemente. Kim le dio un beso.- Pero no quita que siga preocupado...- Kim le puso un dedo en los labios.

-A partir de ahora, durante esta noche, solo somos tu y yo, fuera trabajo, fuera boda, preocupaciones... solo tu y yo.

-Me gusta el plan...- dijo el quitándose el jersey.

-Me alegra que te guste...- respondió ella inclinándose en la cama y tumbándose encima suya a ahorcajadas. Le besó de nuevo.- Te quiero...

* * *

James entró en la casa y vio a Lily tumbada en el sofá. El creía que estaba dormida, así que sin quitarse el abrigo, fue a por una manta y se la echó por encima. Pero cuando se retiró vio que la pelirroja tenía los grandes ojos verdes enfocándole a el.

-Pensé que estabas dormida...

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Iba a cenar...

-Vale. Cena, pero luego hablamos.- James la miró y asintió con la cabeza. Fue a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich. Volvió al salón y se sentó en el sofá y empezó a desabrocharse los zapatos.

-Yo que tu no haría eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que te vayas de casa.- James alzó la cabeza y la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno... o yo. Pero... creo que... deberíamos darnos un tiempo. Separarnos. Lo nuestro ha dejado de funcionar y para vivir discutiendo...

-No, no... no puedes decir eso.

-Tu lo sabes y lo piensas igual que yo.

-¡Pero no lo digo en alto!

-Ese es el problema James... no duermas aquí esta noche, por favor.- James la miró y se volvió a abrochar los zapatos. Recogió su abrigo y se fue de la casa con un portazo. Lily caminó hasta el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Remus, dile a Kirsten que se ponga.- El castaño obedeció.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo he hecho. Se ha ido de casa, bueno, yo le he echado...

-¿Qué? Lily te dije hablar. ¡Solo hablar¡No echarle de casa!

-No se hacer nada bien...- comenzó a llorar la pelirroja.

-No... no, tranquilízate... ¿sabes donde ha ido?

-No.

-Bien... supongo que a casa de Sirius...

-¿Sabes lo peor Kirsten? No me importa ni lo más mínimo donde este. Ni lo más mínimo...

-Lily...

* * *

Pero James no estaba en casa de Sirius sino en el primer bar muggle que encontró.

-Otro wisky- dijo James a la camarera.

-Señor... ¿no cree que ya ha bebido demasiado?

-¿Eres tonta o qué¡Te he dicho que me pongas otro!- la chica se echó para atrás y se metió corriendo en una trastienda. Un hombre de cuarenta años salió.

-¡Ya esta bien! Váyase...

-Usted no me echa. Me voy yo de este tugurio.- respondió James levantándose y caminando bamboleándose. Salió a la calle y se sentó en un banco. Vaya... estaba realmente borracho... Miró el reloj. Eran las dos y media... no podía ir a casa y menos en ese estado... su única alternativa era ir en busca de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que...- preguntó adormilada Kim.

-Han llamado al timbre.- respondió Sirius dándose la vuelta.

-¡Ve a abrir!

-Ve tu...- y acabó la frase con un ronquido. Kim bufó y se levantó pesadamente. Se envolvió en una bata y salió a abrir.

-¡James¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Lily esta bien?

-Me importa un mierda lo que le pase a Lily...- dijo James con voz de borracho.

-¿Habéis discutido?

-¿discutido? No... jaja... me ha echado de casa... pero discutir, lo que se dice discutir... pues no.

-¡Sirius¡Ven ayudarme!- Sirius apareció en calzoncillos y con cara de sueño caminó hasta ella.

-¡James¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Lily me ha echado de casa...- dijo el castaño. Puso una cara rara y comenzó a gimotear.- ¡Oh Díos! Mi mujer me ha echado de casa... ¿qué me esta pasando¡Mi vida es una mierda!- Kim le abrazó.

-Tranquilízate... échate y mañana estarás mucho mejor... venga... ven...- le guió hasta el salón y le tumbó en el sofá.

-¡No¡El sofá no! Otra vez no...

-¿Otra vez?

-Lily me mandó allí ayer...

-Esta bien... ven a la cama...

-¿Piensas dormir en sofá?- le preguntó Sirius a la rubia. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Y entonces como piensas que...- se calló porque acababa de comprender.-¡Oh no! No Kim...

-Es tu amigo...

-Y el tuyo...

-Buenas noches Sirius...- Kim tumbó a James y se tumbó ella a su lado. Apagó la luz y dejó a Sirius de pie en medio de la habitación.

* * *

Lily pasó toda la noche en blanco. Kirsten apareció en su casa antes de irse a trabajar.

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?- preguntó mientras preparaba el té. La pelirroja la miró desde la banqueta donde estaba sentada.

-No he dormido nada... y la niña me ha estado dando patadas todo el rato... supongo que como reprimenda por haber echado a su padre de casa...

-Lily, creo que deberías llamarle.

-No sé donde esta... ¿lo olvidabas?

-Pero nena, trabajáis juntos, no es tan difícil... pero bueno, aparte de eso, está en casa de Kim y Sirius.

-No querrá volver a casa...

-Y tendría sus motivos.

-¡No me lo eches más en cara! Ya tengo suficiente, gracias.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Habla con James. Hazme caso.

* * *

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó Peter mientras le daba un beso a Bridget.

-Hemos pillado a Macklois. Bueno, James lo ha pillado.

-¿Y qué pasa con la mejor aurora del ministerio?

-¡Se me rompió un tacón!- se excusó la rubia.

-¿Un... tacón?- preguntó incrédulo Peter.

-¡Mis botines de Prada¡Eran mis preferidos!- Peter puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡Y ahora el bolso no tiene zapatos¡Qué difícil es ir bien vestida!- se quejó.

-Bridget, son solo unas botas.

-¡No! Son unos botines de 224 libras.

-¿Te has gastado 224 libras en unas botas?

-No... ¡en los botines! Eran preciosos... y por culpa de un gilipollas me he quedado sin ellos. Y el bolso ya no me pega con ningunos.

-¡Pues nada¡Cómprate otros!

-¿En serio¡Oh que bien! Gracias mi amor... voy a hacer la cena...- contestó la rubia contenta.

-No hablaba...- la chica cerró la puerta de la cocina.-... en serio.

* * *

Kirsten salió del trabajo para ir a comer y se encontró con Remus en la puerta de su despacho.

-¡Ey¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venir a verte...- respondió el besándola.- Me he escapado del trabajo...

-Pues eso esta muy mal... muy pero que muy mal...

-Ya pero es que tenía que decirte algo...

-¿A si¿Y qué es?

-Me han ascendido.

-¿En serio?- el asintió.-¡Es genial!- gritó Kirsten abrazándole.

-Y... bueno, mira lo que he comprado...- siguió el sacando dos "cartulinas" rectangulares.

-Dime que no son unos billetes de avión.

-Son unos billetes de avión para un fin de semana en París.- la morena abrió la boca.

-Eres genial.

-Lo soy.- ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Lo eres!- repitió antes de besarle.

* * *

Lily paseaba por su despacho revisando los documentos de la nueva misión que se estaba planeando. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- dijo distraídamente.

-Traigo... el informe del caso.- reconoció esa voz y levantó corriendo la mirada. James tenía ojeras y no se había afeitado.

-Déjalos encima de la mesa.- respondió ella sin dejar de mirarle.- ¿Cómo... cómo a acabado?

-Bien, supongo. Atrapamos a Macklois.

-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.- dijo el antes de salir del despacho.- Lily caminó hasta su asiento giratorio y se sentó. ¿De verdad eran un matrimonio?

-¡Ey James¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius parando al castaño por el pasillo.

-Vengo del despacho de Lily.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía que llevarle unos informes...

-¡Es verdad¡La misión¡Tu misión¿Qué tal?

-Barbie aurora se rompió el tacón y tuve que coger yo solito a Macklois.

-¿Ha soltado algo?

-No... es un pringao... mano de obra... se pasará el resto de su vida en Azkabán mientras los verdaderos responsables siguen en la calle matando.

-Ya...- respondió el chico frotándose la cara.

-¿Y qué se cuece por arriba?

-¡Oh! Bueno... vamos a entrar en la mansión de los Geriwell. Una pérdida de tiempo según mi parecer pero... nadie me escucha.

-¿Quién la lleva?- el moreno calló.- ¿Quién dirige esa operación?- Sirius le miró a los ojos.

-Lily.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Pero... no es que lo haga mal es que... simplemente... esta como ausente. Vuestra separación la a afectado.

-Sirius, solo llevamos separados una noche. ¡Y me echo ella!

-Ya pero... quizá si hablarais...

-No pienso hablar con ella.

-¿La quieres?

-¡Pues claro Sirius!

-Entonces...

-La pregunta es¿Me quiere ella a mí?

* * *

-¿Qué noticias tenemos?- preguntó un hombre de tez pálida.

-Nada de momento, mi señor.- respondió otro un poco más joven.

-¿No planean nada?

-Si...- rió el joven.- Entrarán en la mansión de los Geriwell. Pero ya tenemos una maniobra de distracción...

-Así me gusta... las cosas marchan sobre ruedas... ¿alguna noticia de la profecía?

-Una posibilidad mi señor.

-¿Quién no cumple las cualidades?

-Los Potter, mi señor.

-¿Los Potter? Entonces se reduce a...

-Los Logbotton, mi señor. Ya se están ocupando de ellos.- el hombre de tez pálida, que estaba sentado en una butaca sonrió malévolamente.

-Ríndete ante mi, Dumbledore...- murmuró cuando se quedó solo.

* * *

-¿Quién será a estas horas?- preguntó Frank Longbotton caminando en pijama hasta la puerta. El hombre abrió la puerta y su rostro se heló.

-Sorpresa...- dijo Barty Crouch sonriendo con cara de psicópata.

-¡Alice, vete¡Escapa!- gritó Frank mientras uno de los tres mortífagos le daba un puñetazo.

-¿Qué es lo qué...- preguntó la mujer ,entrando en el recibidor, mientras se ponía la bata sobre el camisón.

-¡Vete!-gritó el hombre desde el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya... si tenemos una dulce palomita...- dijo Bellatrix cogiéndola del pelo.-¿Para cuando tu retoño?- preguntó imitando un tono dulce. Alice la escupió en la cara. Bellatrix la empujó enfadada y la mujer cayó sobre su marido.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el.

-¡Oh que tierno!- se burló Barty.- Ven aquí, cielo.- le dijo a Alice con una sonrisa. Ella no se movió y el mortifago con ademanes bruscos la levantó del suelo.

-¿Ves bien desde ahí Frankie?- preguntó Bellatrix. El se levantó pero el tercer mortífago le mandó un petrificus totalius.

-Se lo que me vais a hacer...- dijo Alice retándoles con la mirada.

-¿A si¿Y qué es, palomita?

-Me echaréis la crucio hasta que confiese si mi bebé es el elegido... pero no lo haré. Podéis torturarme todo lo que queráis.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Bellatrix apuntándola con la varita.

-Segurísima.- asintió Alice con un rictus de dolor en el cuerpo. Al decir esto calló y comenzó a murmurar.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Barty Crouch. Alice cerró los ojos y siguió murmurando.- ¡Qué que dices!- repitió. La mujer siguió sin hablarle y sin parar de decir sus palabras. El hombre enfurecido apretó la varita con más fuerza e intensificó el hechizo. Alice se dobló pero no abrió los ojos. El tercer mortífago se unió al hechizo produciendo más esfuerzo en el cuerpo de Alice que veía su cercano final. Barty apretó los dientes asiendo con toda su fuerza la varita. Pero entonces Alice cayó al suelo de rodillas para más tarde desplomarse de lado en el suelo. Abrió los ojos, unos ojos totalmente desenfocados. Barty no soltó la varita pero Bellatrix le tocó en el hombro.

-Déjalo, ya no hay nada que hacer.- El asintió y caminó hasta Frank. Furioso por lo ocurrido con su esposa le pegó una patada en la boca y esperando que el colaborase un poco más pero estaba bastante lejos de eso...

-¡Ataque en casa de los Longbotton!- gritó Lily mientras corría por el pasillo.- ¡Sirius reúne a tu equipo! Jekers, Leany, César¡conmigo!- el revuelo se iba extendiendo mientras los aurores se iban desapareciendo.

-¿Piensas desaparecerte?- preguntó James llegando hasta ella.

-Si.

-No es bueno. No en tu estado.

-¡James¡Han atacado la casa de Alice y Frank¡Necesito ir¿No lo entiendes?- gritó Lily. El asintió y le tendió la mano. En mucho tiempo, desaparecerse, fue lo único que hicieron juntos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa vieron la marca tenebrosa en el techo.

-¡Oh díos...!- murmuró Sirius, uno de los primeros en entrar. Se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de Frank y cuando fue a cerrarle los ojos vio que estaba vivo.- ¡Eh¡Eh! Está vivo. ¡Frank esta vivo!- corrió hacía Alice.- ¡Alice también¡Hemos llegado a tiempo¡Están vivos!- gritó contento. Los medimagos del ministerio se acercaron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Su cuerpo si, pero su alma ya no está aquí.- dijo uno de ellos. Sirius cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared.

-Son los cuartos este mes...- salió de la casa y vio a Lily y a James aparecerse. La pelirroja fue corriendo hacia la entrada pero Sirius la sujetó.

-No entres.

-¿Qué pasa¿Están vivos¡Quiero verlos!

-Lily, no... no entres... no lo veas.- dijo Sirius.

-¡Tengo que verlo!- gritó ella. Sirius la soltó y la pelirroja abrió la puerta. Se quedó de pie en el umbral. Viendo los cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo con medimagos a su alrededor. Comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. James entró y Lily le abrazó.

-Eran nuestros amigos...- dijo ella. El no contestó y simplemente la besó en el pelo. Quizá a Lily se le escapaba el detalle de que era el cuarto matrimonio de aurores, en el que ella estaba embarazada, que caía. Los únicos que quedaban eran... ellos.

* * *

Lily se balanceaba nerviosa en el sofá. James la llevó un té.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó sin mirarla. Ella se envolvió un poco más en la manta mientras cogía la taza.

-Asustada. Muy asustada... No he querido decirlo antes pero... Frank y Alice eran los cuartos que...

-Lo sé.- la cortó James. Yo también me he dado cuenta.- se miraron.

-Y... tu y yo...

-Somos los últimos.- ella asintió con la vista fija en la taza.

-James... ¿podrías... podrías...- el la miró y la pelirroja cerró los ojos.- ... puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-No. Tu me echaste y... lo siento. He... quedado.

-¿Quedado?

-Pues si. Con Stacey.

-¿La de recepción?- dijo ella levantándose del sofá.

-Ajá...- comentó el.- Al contrario que tu... algunas mujeres ¡me encuentran atractivo!- ella asintió.

-Si... ¡te recuerdo que seguimos casados!

-No por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-He hablado con el ministerio... y con mi abogado... dentro de poco te llegarán los papeles del divorcio.- ella cerró la boca y le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Papeles que firmaré con gusto. ¡Vete, revuélcate con la primera que pilles¡Y no vuelvas James!- gritó ella llorando. El hombre recogió su chaqueta y salió dando un portazo.

* * *

Bridget llegó a casa con los ojos rojos.

-¡Bi¿Qué pasa?

-Ha... habido un ataque... por eso tuve que irme... han... han... torturado hasta la locura a los Logbotton.- acabó con lágrimas en los ojos. Peter la abrazó.

-Ya... ya princesa, no llores.

-Es que...-Bridget no acabó la frase y lloró aún más fuerte.

-¿Quieres un té?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Abrázame, por favor.- pidió con vocecilla aguda. Su novio obedeció.- No sé como puede haber gente tan horrible... ¿cómo puede alguien hacerse mortífago?

-No lo sé, mi vida...

* * *

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan gilipollas?- le dijo Kim a James cuando llegó a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Te pidió que durmieras con alguien¡Signo clarísimo de reconciliación¿Los tíos no sabéis leer entre líneas¡¿Es que sois tontos o qué?

-¡No! Le estaba pidiendo que hiciese de perro guardián, no de marido.- intervino Sirius.

-¿Qué? Sirius estaba aterrorizada y no es para menos...- justificó la rubia.

-Si de verdad quisiese volver con el se lo diría...

-¿Estás diciendo que no quiere volver conmigo?

-¡tu le dijiste que os ibais a divorciar!

-Pero, pero... ¡porque ella le presionó!- Kim fue a replicar pero se mareó. Sirius y James la sujetaron.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Si, si... creo que me voy a dormir ya... estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches.- le dio un beso en los labios a Sirius y otro en la mejilla a James y se metió en la habitación.

* * *

Kirsten y Remus aterrizaron en el Charles de Gaulle. Cogieron un taxi hasta su hotel: el Prince Albert, muy cercano al Louvre, y tras dejar sus maletas salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. No les dio tiempo a mucho pues enseguida se hizo de noche.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver la torre Eiffel? Me han dicho que iluminada por la noche es preciosa...- Kirsten sonrió.

-Vamos.- contestó cogiendo la mano del chico.

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en el sofá sin quitar la vista de la puerta y con la varita en la mano. Tenía que reconocer que tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Y así se la hizo de día. Sobresaltada escuchó el teléfono sonar.

-¿Si?- preguntó.

-¿Lily¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

-No he dormido. Llevo toda la noche vigilando la puerta.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Siempre estarás mejor...

-No Bi, no quiero estorbar.

-Bueno...,te llamaba porque estoy en el ministerio y Dumbledore esta aquí.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Si... quiere veros, a ti y a James. Creo que debéis enteraros de algo...

-¿De qué?

-Ven al ministerio y te enterarás.- la rubia colgó dejando a la pelirroja sumergida hasta el cuello en la curiosidad.

* * *

-Levántate y date una buena ducha.- dijo Sirius subiendo las persianas del salón. James se revolvió en el sofá.-¡Vamos!- gritó Sirius.- Corre prisa. Dumbledore te espera en el ministerio.

-¿Qué coño dices, tío?

-Que Dumbledore esta en el ministerio esperándote. ¡Levántate de una vez¡Mira como me tienes el salón!

-¿Te estás volviendo amo de casa o qué?

-¿Tan malo es que quiera tener mi casa ordenada¡Levántate de una vez¡Y dúchate!

-¿Y Kim?

-En la redacción. ¡Vamos¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con la señora Gillette?

-Tres días...- gruñó el castaño incorporándose.

-¡Pues también reclama tu atención¡Vamos gandul!- James se levantó a regañadientes y caminó en calzoncillos hasta el baño, mientras se rascaba la espalda y bostezaba.

-¡Da gracias a que no esta mi novia aquí¡Ni se te ocurra pasearte con esas pintas cuando ella este aquí!

-Sirius... conozco a Kim desde muchísimo antes que tu, es mi amiga desde hace muchos más años que tu.

-Si, si... todo lo que tu quieras.

* * *

Lily salió de la cabina acabando en el hall del ministerio. Reconoció una cabeza castaña de pelo alborotado y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Es que no iba a haber ni un día que no le viese? Así no se afrontan las separaciones.- pensó. Fue hacía el mostrador de recepción donde la rubia estúpida recepcionista la sonrió.

-¿Sabes donde esta Dumbledore, Stacey?

-¿Dumbledore¿Dumbledore está aquí?- la pelirroja gruñó y le preguntó a la otra recepcionista. Una mujer mayor, de pelo corto y canoso y gafas de montura roja.- ¿Dónde esta Dumbledore, Edna?

-Planta séptima, pasillo cuarto derecha.

-Muchas gracias, es un alivio encontrar alguien competente en el trabajo...- dijo Lily.

-Cuanta razón tienes...- murmuró Edna mirando a Stacey que se limaba las uñas.

-¿Alguien sabe que hace aquí?

-Tubo una reunión de suma importancia con el coordinador jefe.- dijo Edna en tono confidente.

-¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo...- rió la pelirroja.- Bueno, me marcho. Adiós.

-¡Adiós, querida!

* * *

Iba a entrar en el ascensor cuando el se coló. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero la pelirroja rápidamente apartó la suya.

-¿A qué piso vas?- preguntó el.

-Al séptimo.

-Yo también.

-¿A qué vas tu al séptimo piso?

-¿Y tu?

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida.

-¡Es verdad! Total... nos vamos a divorciar...¿no?

-Claro.- Lily le miró a los ojos, James la miró a los ojos. Y en cinco segundos estaban unidos en un beso. James pensó que se le habían cruzado los cables, Lily pensó que su cita de anoche no había salido bien... Ambos pensaban que el momento no estaba nada mal... pero las puertas se abrieron y llegaron al séptimo piso. Se separaron con la respiración agitada y Lily echo a andar. James tomó el mismo camino.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-No te estoy siguiendo.

-¿Se puede saber a donde diablos vas?

-A hablar con Dumbledore. ¿Y tu?

-A... hablar con Dumbledore.- se miraron extrañados.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-No... ¿y tu?

-Tampoco.

-Esto es muy raro...

* * *

Lily abrió la puerta de el despacho indicado y James entró detrás de ella.

-¡Vaya, muchachos!- exclamó alegremente Dumbledore.- Esperaba su llegada... pero no que vinieran juntos...

-Omitamos ese detalle.- pidió Lily.- ¿Quería vernos, señor?

-Si, señorita Evans.

-Po...- Lily se calló, a fin de cuentas, se iba a divorciar ¿no? James la miró y bajó la mirada.

-Siéntense por favor. Lo que voy a contarles es algo muy importante e impactante...

-¿No será que somos el destino del mundo o algo así no?- dijo James en broma.

-Pues no, pero casi, señor Potter.- el castaño mudó de inmediato.

-Pues usted dirá...- dijo Lily.

-Verán. Hace cinco meses se realizó una profecía... una profecía de la que yo fui testigo. Tom Marvolo Ryddle, o Voldemort, como se hace llamar, fue informado de parte de esa profecía. Pero no entera ya que el señor Snape no pudo escucharla entera...

-Snivellus... siempre estando donde no debe...- murmuró James.

-Deja el comportamiento infantil. Esto es serio.- le regañó Lily.

-¡Deja de regañarme¡No tengo cinco años!

-¡Lo parece!

-¡No me gustaría ser nuestra hija!

-¿A si¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque te tendrá como madre! Es más... no me gusta ser yo mismo porque estoy casado contigo.- A Lily le tembló el labio inferior y giró la cabeza, ocultando así sus ojos cristalinos.

-Veo que las cosas no andan muy bien entre ustedes... pero tendrán que estarlo pues la situación lo requiere. Verán esa profecía decía, resumidamente, que un niño, de padres aurores, que habían enfrentado dos veces a Voldemort y habían salido con vida, sería el Elegido para luchar contra Voldemort. Solo el podría vencer a Voldemort. Solo ese niño.

-¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotros con eso?

-Los Longbotton eran los penúltimos en una lista de posibles candidatos. Los últimos son ustedes.

-¡Pero yo no he enfrentado dos veces a Voldemort!

-Puede ser a sus secuaces...- añadió Dumbledore.

-En ese caso... yo si.- admitió Lily.

-¡Pero yo no!

-¿Esta seguro señor Potter?- James le miró extrañado.

-¿Debería no estarlo?

-Si. Debería.

-Pues... si no se explica...

-Cuando usted tenía dos años los todavía no denominados mortífagos intentaron matarle. Pero usted escapó. Y cuando tenía seis, cuando mataron a sus padres.- el rostro de James se tensó.- había un mortífago escondido en la casa. Usted debía morir y sin embargo no lo hizo.- Lily inclinó la cabeza mientras entornaba los ojos.

-¿Está diciendo que mi hija es una... superbruja?- preguntó.

-Su hijo, será el único ser capaz de frenar el poder de Voldemort.- James y Lily se miraron extrañados.

-Pero... es una niña.

-¿Están seguros?

-Me dijeron que esperaba una niña...- se excusó Lily.- ¿Tendré un niño?- el anciano director asintió.

-Un niño...- murmuró James.

-Pero... no solo quería informarles de eso. Hay un movimiento anti Voldemort. Un movimiento del que ustedes no saben... Se llama La Orden del Fénix. Sus amigos Sirius, Bridget, Remus y Kimberly forman parte.

-¿Qué¿Y no nos habían dicho nada?- preguntó cabreada Lily.

-Por su seguridad. No estaba claro que ustedes fueran los elegidos... pero lo son, son los últimos. Pero eso Voldemort aún no lo sabe... por lo cual, aún no corren peligro.- el director se levantó.

-¿Me esta diciendo que Voldemort, tarde o temprano, vendrá a matarnos?- preguntó Lily.

-Más o menos. Lo que es cierto es que no esta confirmado del todo que su hijo sea el elegido pues el hijo de los Logbotton...

-Pero después de lo que le ocurrió a Alice...- cortó Lily.

-Alice Longbotton pronunció un poderoso hechizo de herencia druida para proteger a su bebé. Su cuerpo sigue funcionando a la perfección aunque no su cerebro. El bebé seguirá desarrollándose dentro de Alice y nacerá cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Quién se hará cargo de el?- preguntó James.

-La madre de Frank.- el castaño asintió.

-Pero entonces, corremos peligro. No podemos estar tan tranquilos por la vida...

-No, no pueden señor Potter. Por eso la Orden a decidido que deben mudarse a la casa de sus abuelos.

-¿El Valle de Godric¿Usted bromea? Esa casa lleva años sin que nadie entre...

-¿Ocho años, quizá?

-¡Si¡Cuando murieron mis abuelos!

-La Orden se ha encargado de eso... la a dispuesto adecuadamente. No se preocupen.

-Pero... verá nosotros no vivimos juntos.- le explicó Lily al director.

-¿Tanto te molesta vivir conmigo?- preguntó con una amarga carcajada James.

-No. No me molesta.- contestó ella mirándole a los ojos.

-En ese caso... se mudarán al valle de Godric. Pero no se lo digan a nadie... tendrán medidas protegiéndoles... y un hechizo en su actual casa para que aparente su estancia.- la pelirroja y el castaño asintieron.

-No tengo nada más que decirles.- el matrimonio se levantó y salió al pasillo donde cogieron el ascensor.

-Si te digo que tengo miedo... ¿piensas que soy una tonta?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Te importaría que lo pensara?

-No lo sé.


	3. Chapter 3

Alla el capitulo

* * *

-¿Y os mudáis¿Así de repente?- preguntó Peter. Bridget, Kim, Sirius, James y Lily se miraron entre si.

-Si... hemos decidido...

-Volver.- acabó James. Lily le miró.

-Si, volver...

-¿Y a dónde?

-¡Oh! Lejos de aquí...

-¿Inglaterra?- preguntó Kim.

-Pues... eh... no sabemos... tal vez un cambio de aires...

-¡James tenemos trabajo!- le dijo Bridget a el castaño mientras miraba el reloj.

-Tienes razón... haber esos zapatos.- Bridget le enseñó sus botas de caña con tacón de aguja.-Bridget...

-Son las únicas que me pegan con la blusa Gucci.- se excusó la rubia. El chico bufó y caminó hasta la salida.- Hasta luego mi vida.- se despidió Bridget dándole un beso en los labios.

-Adiós...

-¿Estáis enterados de lo de la Orden no?- preguntó Bridget mientras caminaban por el Londres muggle.

-Pues si. ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada?

-Dumbledore no nos dejaba.- el castaño negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes porqué estamos aquí?

-Un mortífago retirado se dedica a la delincuencia muggle. Pero a fin de cuentas sigue siendo mago por lo cual nos encargan a nosotros que le pillemos.

-El trabajo sucio...

-Por lo menos podemos estirar las piernas...

-Si... demos gracias al señor.- Bridget rió y siguieron caminando. Pero de repente un tiro rompió el silencio que les rodeaba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó la rubia.

-Viene de allí- contestó James señalando un callejón.

-Vamos...- echaron a correr hacía allá y vieron a dos hombres disparándose mutuamente.

-¡Bridget agáchate!- gritó James.- ¡Alto¡Paren!- ellos no hicieron ni caso. Y uno disparó por última vez hacia la derecha de James. No le había dado a el, ni tampoco a Bridget. El hombre fue corriendo hacia la salida del callejón y James corrió tras el. El restante se quedó y tras trepar por unos cuantos cubos de basura se fue. El perseguido por James pronto le sacó demasiada ventaja y el chico volvió con Bridget. Pero entonces vio una figura tirada en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella y vio a Bridget mirando horrorizada la mancha carmesí que se había extendido por toda su camisa verde oliva.

-¡Bi!- gritó James.

-James... me ha disparado...- dijo la chica entrecortadamente.

-Te pondrás bien... te llevaré al hospital...

-No... estoy perdiendo mucha sangre...

-Solo se te ha manchado la camisa...

-¿Seguro?- preguntó ella moviéndose ligeramente hacia la izquierda. James vio que por la espalda de la rubia también salía sangre.

-La bala te ha a atravesado... eso es bueno, si no esta dentro...

-James... de esta no salgo... dile a Peter que le quiero. Que ha sido lo más importante de mi vida. Y que si lamento algo es... no tener el suficiente tiempo para estar con el. Me habría gustado decirle tantas cosas... pero ya no voy a poder...

-Si, si Bridget si...- James acariciaba desesperado la cara de la chica mientras su pantalón se iba manchando, ya que estaba sentado en un charco de sangre que antes no existía. Bridget comenzó a tiritar. James se quito el abrigo y lo hecho por encima del cuerpo de la chica que cada vez temblaba con más fuerza.

-¿Prometes que se lo dirás a Peter?

-Si, si claro...-Bridget asintió.

-Cuida de Lily y de tu pequeño...tened cuidado...- cerró los ojos y dejó de temblar.

-¡No¡No¡Bridget no¡No!- gritó el castaño. Estuvo un buen rato llorando. Cuando reunió un poco de fuerzas cogió en brazos el cuerpo de la rubia y se desapareció. Fue a parar a la casa de Peter. El chico leía un libro. Al ver el panorama se levantó corriendo y tras retirar la cortina rubia de la cara, tocó la pálida piel. Entendió que estaba muerta y abrazó el cuerpo mientras lloraba. Por su mente empezaron a pasar todos los momentos vividos con Bridget... su primer beso, su primera vez... cuando se enteraron de que iban a ser padres... y lo había perdido todo, de golpe, su novia, su bebé, su vida...

* * *

Kirsten y Remus volvieron de París. Y dos días después se celebró el entierro. Kim, Lily y Kirsten estaban rotas. Se abrazaban a sus parejas en busca de apoyo. James miraba el ataúd fijamente. Notó una lágrima rodar por su cara pero poco le importó. Peter estaba solo, no lloraba, no hablaba, simplemente miraba el féretro que iba descendiendo. Cuando la ceremonia se acabó y los compañeros del ministerio y amigos menos directos se marcharon se acercó a James.

-¡Tu tienes la culpa¡Tu tendrías que estar muerto y no ella¡Bridget no podía morir¡Bridget no podía!- lo que comenzó en un grito furioso acabó en sollozos. Remus se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-Todos echaremos de menos a Bridget. Ella era estupenda y...

-No puedes comparar lo que significa su pérdida para ti que lo que significa para mi... no puedes... ella era la mujer de mi vida... y el la mató.- concluyó señalando a James. Lily acarició la espalda de su marido en señal de apoyo.

-¡Peter deja de decir tonterías!- gritó Kim.

-¿Tonterías¡El la dejo morir¡Murió en sus brazos y no hizo nada!

-¡No podía hacer nada Peter!- gritó desesperado James.

-¡Si podías¡Bridget se ha ido y no puede vengarse, pero yo me vengaré de ti!

-¡Peter sois amigos!- gritó Sirius.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón...- razonó el hombre.- me voy a casa.

-No tienes la culpa...- le susurró Lily a James.

-Llevo dos días sin dormir Lily. La tengo grabada aquí- contestó el tocándose con el dedo en la frente.- se me reproduce el momento en que la ví tirada en el suelo, cuando cerró los ojos... cuando me dijo que se iba... no podré olvidarlo nunca porque tal vez si hubiera reaccionado... quiza...

-No tienes la culpa.- repitió la pelirroja.- No te mortifiques, cariño- añadió acariciando la cara del hombre. El asintió. El sentimiento de culpabilidad no le permitió ver que Lily le había acariciado la cara y que le había llamado cariño.

* * *

Remus abrazó a Kirsten.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo... sin Bi... ya... ¡oh díos!- contestó ella tapándose la cara con las manos y llorando.

-Kirsten... la vida sigue.

-Si hubiera sido James quien muriera¿te sentirías bien?

-Por supuesto que no. No digo que tu tengas que estar bien pero... no puedes hundirte. Bi no querría eso.- Kirsten le miró a los ojos y rompió en sollozos.

-La voy a echar muchísimo de menos... muchísimo...- se abrazó a su novio y el la besó en el pelo.

-Todos la echaremos de menos...

* * *

Peter salió del cementerio y un hombre con porte elegante, joven y pelo cobrizo se le acercó.

-¿Muerte de algún ser querido?- preguntó. Peter le miró desconfiadamente.

-Mi novia.

-¡Oh lo siento muchísimo¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Bridget.

-¿Era guapa?

-Preciosa.

-¿La quería?

-Con toda mi alma.

-¿De que murió?

-La dispararon y... se desangró.

-¿No se pudo hacer nada¿Fue culpa de alguien?

-N,no... no, no se pudo hacer nada ni fue culpa de nadie...- dijo poco convincente Peter.

-¿Seguro? Seguro que sientes rabia hacia alguien...

-Pues... quizá mi amigo... es decir su compañero... podría haber echo algo... pero no lo hizo... ¡la dejo morir¡Perdí a mi novia y a mi hijo¡Estaba embarazada!

-Lo tienes que estar pasando muy mal... ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?

-James Potter.- el hombre asintió comprensivo.- Pero oiga¿quién es usted y porque pregunta tanto?

-Yo... bueno, puedo ser un buen amigo para ti. Yo también perdí a seres queridos... y tengo un gran grupo de amigos que se encuentra en situaciones parecidas... toma mi tarjeta, y llámame si necesitas hablar...- Peter cogió la tarjeta que el hombre le tendía.

-De acuerdo.

-Adiós...

-Peter.

-Adiós, Peter.- se desapareció ante los ojos del castaño que miró extrañado la tarjeta. Quizá algún día llamaba... quién sabe... necesitaba desahorgase con alguien y sus amigos no valían.

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. James entró aún con la ropa de la calle y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Lily no contestó y una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

-¿Qué hago aquí? No sirvo de aurora, mi amiga esta muerta, mis amigos torturados, Voldemort persigue a mi hijo, no estoy en mi casa, no me hablo apenas con mi marido... ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Creo que sabes que pintas en el Valle de Godric. Es por tu seguridad y la del niño.

-No decía en la casa, decía en el mundo.

-¿Por qué dices esas chorradas Lily?

-¡Porque son verdad! Solo te tenía a ti y ahora... te he perdido.- confesó la pelirroja llorando. James la miró fijamente y se levantó.

-Si, tienes razón, me has perdido.- salió de la habitación en silencio mientras la pelirroja se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a llorar. Pero pronto dejo de llorar y miraba asustada la colcha blanca que tenía una mancha roja.

-¡AAAh!- chilló. Un pinchazo en la zona baja de la tripa, dos minutos, otro.- ¡Ahhhh!- volvió a chillar.- ¡James¡James!- gritó. Se oyeron pasos acelerados bajando las escaleras y James apareció en el marco de la puerta. ¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy sangrando... me duele...- dijo la pelirroja llorando. James empezó a moverse nervioso y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Vamos al hospital ahora mismo.- salieron y montaron en el coche. James estaba muy nervioso y conducía con demasiada rapidez. Por fin llegaron a San Mungo y James frenó secamente frente a la anticuada tienda. Una vez ya dentro del hospital dos medimagos sentaron a Lily en una silla de ruedas y la metieron al interior. Su marido fue a la sala de espera y nervioso se sentó en una de las tantas sillas de plástico.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó un hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Perdone?

-A su esposa.

-Esta de cinco meses y medio y estaba sangrando... tenía dolores. ¿Y a usted?

-Mi esposa esta con contracciones y le faltan más de cuatro meses.- James asintió. ¿Era mejor lo que le pasaba a Lily que lo de aquella mujer? No sabía que pensar... Lily... estaría tan nerviosa... y tan asustada. Tendría que estar ahí con ella, porque a fin de cuentas el embarazo era cosa de ambos, y su hijo también.

* * *

Lily lloraba en silencio mientras todos aquellos medimagos la examinaban. ¿Perdería el niño? Por fin todos se fueron menos una enfermera. Ella le explicó que iban a buscar a su esposo y que les explicaría a ambos la situación. Lily asintió y esperó nerviosa a que la mujer regresara con James. Por fin llegaron y la enfermera llamó al médico.

-Verán señores Potter... lo que ha pasado es que ha habido una amenaza de aborto. A partir de ahora, y si quiere que el embarazo llegue a buen puerto, tendrá que estar en completo reposo o perderá al bebé.- Lily se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿No podré hacer nada de nada?- preguntó

-Pues prácticamente no.

-¡Oh Díos!- gimió la pelirroja. James tomó su mano.

-Estrés cero, nada de sobresaltos ni emociones fuertes y que no sufra disgustos...

-Acaba de morir una de sus mejores amigas y estamos en trámites de separación...- el médico torció el gesto.

-Pues ya saben... esta noche se quedará en observación. Dentro de un rato volveré a pasar.- el hombre se fue y James miró a Lily.

-Ya has oído.

-No voy a poder ni trabajar... tendré que buscar a alguien para que me ayude a cocinar y esas cosas... tendré que...

-Tu no tienes que hacer nada, te lo ha dicho el médico.

-Ya pero...

-Nada. Además no contratarás a nadie... yo soy tu marido y...

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero ser una carga.

* * *

Kim estaba en el baño. Dejó el cepillo en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo. Había adelgazado... se lo notaba en la ropa... estaba más pálida... y no solo eso.- miró el cepillo.- estaba perdiendo pelo. El momento de hablar con Sirius estaba llegando... Salió al dormitorio y echó el edredón para atrás. Sirius entró en la habitación y la miró.

-¿No te queda demasiado ancho ese camisón?

-Si... bueno... he adelgazado un poco...- contestó ella metiéndose en la cama. Su novio la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Necesito dormir... el entierro de Bi... todo es demasiado.

-Buenas noches, cariño.

-Buenas noches.- la rubia apagó la luz y se encogió bajo la sábanas. Cuando Sirius cerró la puerta se echo a llorar.

* * *

Sirius despertó esa mañana antes que Kim. Fue al salón y buscó los informes del ministerio que había dejado en la estantería. Miró detrás de los libros, de las fotos... y entonces detrás de la enciclopedia vio un sobre. Lo cogió y examinó con el entrecejo fruncido. Departamento analítico de San Mungo. Bastante mosqueado lo abrió y sacó el folio de dentro. El nombre de Kim figuraba nada más empezar a leer. Se iba poniendo mas y mas pálido cada vez que seguía leyendo. Finalmente la conclusión llegó: positivo. Furioso y preocupado entró en la habitación. Sacudió a Kim y la miró con los ojos encendidos en furia. La rubia se levantó sobresaltada y le miró.

-¿Qué es lo que...?- cortó la pregunta al ver el sobre arrugado en la mano que temblaba de Sirius.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!- bramó Sirius.

-Yo no...

-¡Te estás muriendo¡Te estas muriendo y no me lo has dicho!- gritó furioso sentándose en la cama.

-No quería preocuparte.

-¡Ah claro! Preferías que me enterara cuando estuvieses ya muerta ¿no?

-Sirius, no...

-¿No existe cura?

-Si... estoy siguiendo un tratamiento...

-¿Te voy a perder?

-No lo sé...- confesó la rubia entre lágrimas. Sirius la abrazó.

-Lo siento cariño... pero no quiero perderte... y te lo has tragado todo tu sola... no te he podido ayudar...

-Tengo miedo, Sirius.

* * *

Kirsten se levantó de la cama cuando oyó a Remus irse a trabajar. Menos mal que ese día libraba... estaba destrozada con lo todo lo ocurrido. Se dio una ducha y desayunó una tostada. Por no tener no tenía ni hambre... después de desayunar empezó a limpiar un poco la casa. Estaba limpiando el polvo cuando llamaron al timbre. Abrió sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla y ese fue su gran error...

* * *

Remus entraba en el departamento de mentalización de defensa cuando sintió algo raro en su interior. Se giró extrañado pero no vio nada sospechoso a sus espaldas. Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta del despacho.

* * *

Kim despidió a Sirius y se volvió a mirar al espejo. Tocó con sumo cuidado el cuello y descubrió su primera costra.

* * *

Peter sostenía nervioso la tarjeta que aquel extraño hombre le había dado. ¿Debía llamar? Miró la foto de Bridget sonriente en la boda de James y Lily. De Bridget y el bailando en la boda de Helen y Eduard. Eran tan jóvenes... acababan de empezar... Díos, la echaba tantísimo de menos... Miró la jaula de su lechuza y el montón de pergaminos en el "revistero" Cogió uno y escribió con letra rápida. Se levantó decidido y lo ató a la pata del animal para ,más tarde, dejarla echar a volar por la ventana.

* * *

Lily escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando James se fue al ministerio. Le había dejado todo preparado... a la hora de la comida volvería. Pero eso daba igual porque el no estaba realmente allí... sus dudas hasta hace dos días se disiparon. Quería a James. Le echaba de menos y no podía negarlo.

* * *

James se desapareció y estuvo todo el día con Lily en la cabeza. No se quedaba tranquilo dejándola en casa... pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Además, miembros de la Orden la vigilaban noche y día. Pasó por delante del cubículo de Sirius y vio al chico con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos. Entró y apoyó las manos en el escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kim se muere.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Kirsten abrió los ojos aturdida.

-Remus...- murmuró.

-No preciosa, no soy Remus.- contestó una voz ronca. Kirsten miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas lejos de tu casita... eso puedes estar segura.

-¿Quién coño es usted?

-El lobo feroz.- contestó el hombre enseñando unos dientes amarillentos.

-¿Es usted un puto mortífago?

-Nos ha salido brava la caperucita...- rió falsamente el hombre.- Haber si se te bajan los humos bonita...- susurró con rabia antes de darle una torta con fuerza. Kirsten notó un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado. Intentó moverse pero estaba atada a una silla.

-Ya has contestado a la pregunta...

-¿Eres aurora?

-No. Soy la asistente personal del ministro.

-¿La asistente personal del ministro? Creo que hemos matado dos pájaros de un tiro...- murmuró el hombre.

* * *

Peter comprobó la dirección y llamó al timbre. El hombre de siempre abrió la puerta y le saludó efusivamente.

-¡Peter¿Qué tal?

-Bueno... no muy bien, por eso he venido.

-¡Claro! Por qué si no... pasa, pasa... no te quedes ahí.- Peter obedeció y entraron en un saloncito con paredes forradas de papel y papel pintado en verde.- Peter... tengo una sorpresa para ti...

-¿Una... sopresa?- preguntó extrañado el.

-Si...- el hombre dio dos rápidas palmadas y una mujer en un vestido negro bajo elegantemente las escaleras.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó Peter. Pero la mujer se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. Cuando se quiso despegar Peter la miró alucinado.- Bi... – y es que la mujer se había convertido en la viva imagen de la difunta Bridget Rollings.

-Solo para ti.- añadió el hombre.

-Díos... me estoy volviendo loco...- murmuró Peter mientras se frotaba la cara.- Esto no es verdad...- salió de la casa y montó en el coche pero al abrir la puerta ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-Soy totalmente de verdad...- le dijo con una voz totalmente diferente a la de Bridget.

-¡Tu no eres ella¡No lo eres!

-Pero puedo serlo...- susurró ella acariciándole la cara y besándole en los labios.

-¡Déjame¡No eres ella!- gritó Peter como un loco. Salió del coche y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Remus llegó a casa y dejó la chaqueta en el perchero.

-¿Kirsten¿Estás en casa, cariño?- al no recibir respuesta recorrió la casa buscando a su novia. Miró el reloj e intento tranquilizarse a el mismo. Tampoco era tan tarde... cenó y volvió a mirar el reloj, ahora ya histérico. La gota que colmó el vaso fue aquella lechuza negra que se coló por la ventana.

* * *

Peter llegó sin aliento a un parque. Se encontró con mujeres rubias y bajitas por todos lados. Giró desesperado sobre si mismo y creyó ver la cara de Bridget en todas las mujeres... respiró entrecortadamente... ¿por qué le torturaba después de muerta? Cruzó la calle y un coche pitó frenando bruscamente delante de el.

-¿Qué coño te pasa¡¿Estás drogado!- Peter le miró con los ojos desorbitados para el, aquel conductor era una preciosa chica rubia de ojos azules.

-No... ¡No!- gritó el castaño echando a correr. Pero un taxi no pudo esquivarle y le atropelló. Su conciencia se borró con Bridget como última imagen.

* * *

Lily estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando James se apareció en frente suya haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me has asustado.

-Vengo a ponerte la cena, tengo que irme...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Peter ha tenido un accidente.

* * *

El ministro salía de su despacho cuando una lechuza negra se coló por la puerta. Extrañado cogió el pergamino y lo abrió. No articulo palabra al acabar de leerlo. La puerta se abrió violentamente y Remus entró como un loco.

-¿Dónde está!

-¿Dónde esta quién? Estos no son modales para interrumpir en el despacho del ministro...

-¿Dónde está Kirsten!

-La señorita Kooper... acabo de recibir una carta que...

-¿Usted también!

-¿Cómo dice?

-He recibido una carta pidiendo... un rescate... o más bien un intercambio.- el ministro asintió.

-Comprenderá que es totalmente impensable...

-¿Qué¿Va a dejar que maten a mi novia?

-¡Piden la vida de dos aurores! Y ciertamente... no estoy por la labor de salvar una vida y perder dos.

-¿Qué¿No hará nada por Kirsten?

-No lo que ellos piden...

-¡Usted es un incompetente!

-¡No permitiré que...!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz autoritaria. El ministro y Remus se giraron descubriendo en el marco de la puerta a un Albus Dumbledore con cara totalmente seria.

* * *

Una mujer morena con porte elegante entró en la casucha donde tenían a Kirsten.

-Déjamela a mí Richard...- el hombre que vigilaba la puerta se apartó y ella entró en la sombría estancia acompañada del resonar de sus tacones.

-¿Qué tal, preciosa?- preguntó con una falsa.

-¿Bellatrix? Sucia bastarda...

-Te equivocas, sangre sucia. De sucia bastarda nada... y ten cuidado con las palabras que salen de tu boquita porque recuerda que quién manda aquí y ahora soy yo. Y no te gustaría que te cortara la lengua ¿verdad?

-Púdrete.- contestó Kirsten desde la silla donde seguía atada. Bellatrix sonrió forzadamente y la agarró por el pelo.

-Mejor te estas calladita ¿eh?- Kirsten la escupió en la cara y la mortífaga envió una torta, con todas sus fuerzas, dirigida a la cara de la morena.

-Eres muy valiente Bellatrix... ¿Por qué no me desatas y peleamos de verdad?

-Jajajaja.- rió la aludida.- Espera sentada. ¡Ah! Ya estas sentada, y a atada.- volvió a reír y dio una vuelta alrededor de la silla.

-¿Te tienen de perrito guardián? Puedes dejar de dar vueltas... no me puedo escapar... ¿o no lo has notado?

-No te vas a escapar... lo sé. Por otra parte... si te escaparás me harías un favor ¿sabes?

-¿Y por qué no me dejas ir?

-Porque mi señor no quiere. Y sus ordenes... se cumplen.

-Que obediente...- dijo con sorna Kirsten.

-Ríe ahora que puedes.

-¿Voy a morir Bella?

-No. Pero desearás haberlo hecho.- contestó Bellatrix con una mirada maliciosa. A Kirsten se le borró la sonrisa. Miró a la mujer y por primera vez sintió miedo de ella.

-¿Qué me van a hacer?

-¡Oh! Pronto lo descubrirás... muy pronto.- contestó la mortífaga dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Bellatrix!- la aludida se giró.

-¿Si?

-¿Es peor que la muerte?- Bellatrix la miró y Kirsten percibió la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Si. Mucho peor. La verdad es que... siento pena de ti.

* * *

James y Sirius estaban en el hospital donde habían llevado a Peter. Por lo visto solo había sido un susto, pero le tenían sedado porque estaba terriblemente nervioso. Una enfermera se acercó.

-¿Son familiares de Peter Pettigrew?

-Amigos.- contestaron ellos.

-¿No tiene familia aquí?

-No tiene familia.

-¡Oh! Bueno... en ese caso... verán... ¿Su amigo consume drogas?

-¿Drogas¿Peter¡No por Díos!

-¿Está insinuando que mi amigo fuma maría o que se mete chutes?

-¡No! Pero es que...- a la enfermera se la veía apurada.- Verán... su amigo presentaba un cuadro sicótico con paranoias que se suele presentar con el consumo de estupefacientes y... bueno... pues...

-¡Mi amigo no se droga¿Lo entiende?- dijo James agresivamente.

-S, si... si señor. ¿Tienen alguna idea de que le pudo pasar¿Está en tratamiento psiquiátrico o algo así?

-¡Primero lo llama drogata y luego loco! Pues antes de que lo pregunte, no tampoco es un borracho.- contestó James alterándose muchísimo más de la cuenta. La enfermera le miró atemorizada.

-¡James ya vale!- gritó Sirius.- Vete a casa.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te vayas a casa!- el castaño miró enfadado a su amigo y se marchó malhumorado del hospital.

-Bueno yo... estamos haciéndole unos análisis a su amigo para descartar...

-Ya, posibles tomas de drogas.- la enfermera asintió.

-Y encontrar el problema que tenía.- Sirius asintió.

-¿Puedo entrar a verle?

-Por supuesto... acompáñeme.- la enfermera le guió por el pasillo y ,cuando entraron en la habitación de Peter, comprobó el gotero de suero y se marchó.

* * *

Peter corría por el pasillo de su casa que resultaba interminable. Al final estaba Bridget con la misma ropa que llevaba el día que murió. Cuando Peter llegaba a ella, una mancha de sangre comenzaba a extenderse por la camisa de Bridget y esta acaba muerta en sus brazos. Peter gritaba y lloraba y entonces, de la nada, aparecía la mujer de morena que se convertía en Bridget. Pero no era ella y Peter gritaba...

* * *

Sirius vio a Peter agitarse y se inclinó sobre el para ver que pasaba. El castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le agarró por el cuello con fuerza. Sirius, cogido por sorpresa no pudo hacer nada hasta pasados unos segundos. Empujó con fuerza a Peter y finalmente logró librarse agarrándose entre toses el cuello.

-¿Qué coño te pasa!

-¡Bridget¡Bridget!- gritó el castaño.

-¡Peter¡Bridget esta muerta tío¡Joder asúmelo!

-¡No...¡Ella...!- un médico apareció alarmado por los gritos del castaño y le inyectó un calmante en el brazo a Peter. El hombre fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

-¿Esta usted bien?- preguntó el doctor a Sirius.

-Si... si, perfectamente.- respondió el moreno quitando la mano de su cuello.

-Tiene que tener cuidado con su amigo... esta muy agresivo.

-Oiga, prométame que le curará. El no es así. Jamás lo ha sido...

* * *

James se apareció en el salón de su casa y vio a Dumbledore sentado con Lily.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-Siéntese, señor Potter.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-James, haz caso, por favor.- el castaño se sentó junto a Lily y miró al anciano.

-Algo muy importante es la causa de que este aquí... Voldemort sabe que los padres del elegido sois vosotros.- Lily abrió mucho los ojos.- Eso quiere decir que están en grave peligro...- la pelirroja tomó la mano de su marido.

-A partir de ahora... ¿qué haremos?

-De momento he incrementado las medidas de seguridad de la casa... y usted, señor Potter, tendrá que dejar de trabajar.

-Oiga... yo ya estoy de siete meses y... necesito a un médico que me controle el embarazo...

-Lo sé, lo sé... y también comprendo que desde que la recomendaron reposo absoluto usted lo pasa mal en esta casa. Pero recuerde que es por su seguridad y la de su hijo.- Lily asintió.

-Pero es que... las paredes se me echan encima. Si por lo menos pudiera moverme...

-Pronto pasará.- la animó James.

-Aún me quedan dos meses.- le recordó su mujer.

-Yo estoy contigo.- la pelirroja le miró a los ojos y pudo ver en bastantes meses que lo decía de corazón y no por obligación.

* * *

-¡Oigan!- dijo Kirsten.- ¡Oigan!- gritó al ver que no la hacían caso.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó bruscamente uno de sus guardianes.

-¡Tengo que ir al servicio!- contestó la morena. El hombre rió jocoso.

-Eso puedes usarlo de orinal.- dijo señalando una vacía lata de alubias.

-Escucha grandullón.- contestó Kirsten con paciencia.- ¿Crees que podría atinar atada a la silla? Además, no soy capaz de mear contigo delante. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

-No puedo desatarte, si es lo que quieres.

-¡Oh por favor! Meo y me vuelves a atar. Por favor... tengo la vejiga a punto de estallar.

-Háztelo encima.

-¡Que guarrada¿Tu lo harías? Creo que no... venga... se te ve buena gente. Además, si tu te pones en la puerta... ¿cómo podría yo salir?

-Por la ventana.

-¿Bromeas¿Por eso tan pequeño? Quizá con quince años... pero tengo el culo gordo. ¡No entraría por ahí ni de coña!- respondió la morena. El hombre la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

-Esta bien. Pero nada de tonterías. Meas y te vuelvo a atar. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Gracias grandullón!- el hombre la desató primero las manos de la silla, aunque no la ligadura que unía la una con la otra. Después se agachó a desatar los pies y cuando acabó Kirsten le dio con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca. El hombre dio con la cabeza en la rodilla de la morena y ella la levantó con fuerza asestándole un buen golpe en la nariz. El se quedó agachado en el suelo mientras la nariz le sangraba. Kirsten cogió la silla y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que dejó al guardián aturdido. Repitió la operación consiguiendo dejarle inconsciente. Buscó desesperada algo con que cortar la cuerda de sus manos y encontró un cuchillo en el cinturón del hombre. No debía ser muy hábil con la varita. Lo cogió con el pie y con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de los dientes consiguió cortar la cuerda, no demasiado gorda, de las muñecas. Echó a correr fuera de la casa. Pero la verdad es que estaba débil y magullada. Tenía entumecidos brazos y piernas. Así que su velocidad no es que fuera mucha... llegó a una carretera y un coche negro pasó. Se puso en medio haciéndole señales para que parara. El coche frenó y Kirsten corrió hacía la ventanilla trasera. Golpeó tres veces y el cristal tintado de negro descendió. Allí estaba Bellatrix mirándola con sorpresa. Kirsten gritó y echó a correr pero el conductor ya había descendido y la agarró por el brazo. Kirsten se dejó caer al suelo llorando. Bellatrix bajó elegantemente del coche dejando ver sus largas piernas con sus pies en unas preciosas sandalias negras, al igual que su traje de falda y chaqueta.

-Maldita zorra...- murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo te has escapado!- gritó. Kirsten la miró desafiante.

-Descúbrelo tu, si eres tan lista.- Bellatrix la dio una patada clavándole el tacón de aguja en el estómago. Kirsten se dobló por el dolor. Bellatrix hizo un gesto y uno de sus acompañantes la levantó del suelo. La mortífaga sacó su varita y apuntó a Kirsten.

-¡Desmaius!- dijo con desgana.- Meterla en el maletero. Cambiamos de destino.

-Pero señora...

-¡He dicho que nos vamos de aquí!

-Como desee.

-A la mansión de Lord Voldemort.- ordenó la Black poniéndose unas grandes y oscuras gafas de sol.

* * *

Sirius entró en casa al volver del hospital y oyó los sollozos de Kim que provenían del cuarto. Tiró las llaves y casi corrió hacia allí.

-¿Qué pasa!- Kim le tendió un papel un poco arrugado y con unas cuantas señales de lágrimas caídas. Sirius leyó rápidamente.

-¿El mal de Hipólitos?- preguntó casi en un gemido. La rubia asintió.

-En fase tres...

-Pero... ¡tiene cura Kim¿No sabías ya de que estabas enferma?

-No del todo. No lo han podido ver hasta ahora. Presentaba ya todos los síntomas así que han sabido darme el diagnóstico...

-Pero entonces ¿por qué lloras mi vida¡Te vas a curar¿Qué pasa¡Te curaras y podrás tener tu boda!

-Sirius... respecto a la boda...

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero casarme.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy bien contigo como estoy. No quiero bodas. A mi me sobra con lo que tenemos.- Sirius la miró.

-¿No eres mujer de matrimonios no?

-No. Ni tu tampoco eres hombre.

-Quizá tengas razón...

-La tengo.- le contestó la rubia besándole. Sirius acarició su cuello y se topó con la costra.

-¿Y esto?

-A partir de ahora... será mejor que no vivamos juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-El tratamiento... los medicamentos... me van a producir pequeñas heridas. Y se me va a llenar el cuerpo de heridas y costras. No será agradable... ya he pedido la baja en el trabajo.

-¡Ey! Yo te quiero, con heridas o sin ellas.

-Pero Sirius, va a dar mucho asco... hazme caso.

-Hazme caso tu a mi cuando te digo que me da igual- contestó el moreno besándola.

-Te quiero.- le dijo la rubia revolviéndole el moreno pelo.

-Y yo a ti...

* * *

Cuando Peter abrió los ojos vio otro par de ojos verdes justo encima de los suyos.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó. La propietaria de esos ojos le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-¡Shhh! Calla, mi amor...- susurró ella besándole. Peter fue a apartarse cuando comprobó que estaba atado por unas correas a la cama. Desesperado consiguió incorporarse un poco y darle un cabezazo a la mujer.

-¡Enfermera!- gritó. Pero ella le tapó la boca furiosa.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- siseó enfadada. Pero se oían pasos que se acercaban y la mujer se desapareció antes de que nadie llegase a entrar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? No son horas de gritar.

-¿Por qué estoy atado?

-Estaba usted muy violento.

-¿Yo?

-Si se porta bien mañana le desataremos.

-¡Esto es inhumano! Además¿qué clase de seguridad tiene este hospital¡Una mujer se ha colado en mi habitación!

-¿Qué dice? Aquí no a entrado nadie. Yo estoy de guardia y nadie a entrado aquí. Lo mejor será que usted duerma un poco...- dijo caminando hasta el gotero.

-No lo haga...- dijo Peter viendo como la enfermera sacaba, del bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme, una jeringuilla y la clavaba en la bolsa de suero.

-Relájese... será lo mejor para usted. Mañana por la mañana el doctor vendrá a hablar con usted y quizá le den el alta.- Peter asintió mientras se iba sumiendo en un intranquilizante sueño. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos, ella estaría allí.

* * *

Y fin del cap! os a gustado? a mi particularmente me ha gustado todo lo de Kirsten, no se a vosotros... tengo una cosa planeada... bufff ya vereis. Por otra parte es una cap triste x la muerte de Bridget. Lo siento a los admiradores de ella pero teniaq matarla, me costo, pero tenia q hacerlo. Cuando acabe el verano q...y empece a pensar en este se me ocurrio y lo he continuado hasta ahora. Por otra parte su muerte era muy necesaria y ya vereis xq... bueno, ya habeis visto algo. Otra cosa, me esta hasta dando pena Peter con todo lo q le te stoy scribiendo... jajaja y Kim no se muere! no podia matarla, no por lo menos asi y ahora... (Inés sonrie maléficamente) xq ya tengo una cosita pensada para ella... pero ya lo vereis. En fin me despido diciendo q no voy a star en todo el verano en mi casa y eso quiere decir q no tendre conexion a internet. Por lo cual me voy a poner las pilas ahora q ya no tngo clase e intentare escribir un capitulo antes de irme al campa y asi subirlo en una especie de despedida... wueno pues eso xao! 


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa si... despues de siglos... aqui estoy de nuevo... he de deciros que creo que ya no quedan muchos capítulos. Calculo unos... tres mas o menos. Pero bueno ya vere... No me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo!!

* * *

Kirsten abrió los ojos y notó que tenía una mordaza en la boca, volvía a estar atada de manos y pies y Bellatrix Lestrange la miraba fijamente con expresión hermética.

-¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó.- ¡Fred¡Quítale la mordaza!- un hombre se acercó y le quitó la tela de la boca. Kirsten miró fijamente a Bellatrix.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la mansión del mismísimo señor oscuro. Y he de decirte que no le ha gustado nada tu escapadita...

-¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?- Bellatrix suspiró.

-En un principio solo eras un modo de acercarnos a los Potter, dado tu cercanía a ellos, luego ser la asistente personal del ministro ayudo a que nos quedáramos contigo... pero ahora... el señor oscuro ha tenido la idea de utilizarte para algo más importante, mucho más importante.- Kirsten cerró los ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy en el hogar de Lord Voldemort?- Bellatrix sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Dónde si no?- Kirsten paseó su mirada por la habitación. El suelo era de brillantes baldosas negras. Ella estaba tumbada en una cama de barrotes de hierro negros con una colcha verde. Las paredes de tablones de madera pintada en negro y verde tenían grabados de serpientes. Por último del techo colgaba una lámpara con forma de calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La morena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Dejarme a solas con ella. Tengo trabajo por delante...- ordenó Bellatrix. Los dos hombres que estaban allí obedecieron y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Bien, bien... no se si sabes que esta noche hay una importante recepción en la casa... y tu serás el centro de atención para todos. Deberías estar contenta... pero para ello debemos ponerte guapa... – se acercó a Kirsten y cogió su barbilla. Levantó su mentón con brusquedad y sonrió.- La verdad es que el señor no a elegido del todo mal... eres guapa maldita condenada.- dijo con rabia. Caminó hasta la esquina de la habitación y abrió la puerta de un armario de madera pintada de negro. Sacó un elegante vestido de raso negro. Llevaba unos finos tirantes y un escote bastante pronunciado en la parte de delante. Por detrás se abría hasta casi el final de la espalda. La mortífaga movió su varita y las cuerdas de Kirsten desaparecieron.

-Ven.- ordenó Bellatrix. Kirsten obedeció lentamente. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella. La mortífaga cogió el vestido y se lo tendió. – Vas a ir al baño y te vas a poner esto.- le dijo. Kirsten torció el gesto.- Además lo vas a hacer rapidito porque tenemos prisa.- Cuando Kirsten volvía diez minutos después con el vestido Bellatrix sonrió.

-Le complacerás al señor.- Kirsten bajó la mirada.- Siéntate.- le dijo Bellatriz señalando la cama.- Cuando Kirsten salió de la habitación llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón, un elaborado recogido en el pelo, los ojos pintados de negro, los labios de rojo, y unos pendientes a juego con un colgante de plata con un pesado medallón con un trozo de azabache y un rubí engarzados. La morena intentó caminar con seguridad pero la presencia de la otra morena delante suya no la infundía precisamente seguridad. Bellatrix la guió por enmoquetados pasillos hasta que llegaron a una barandilla de mármol. La mortífaga la ordenó esperar hasta que ella la anunciará y bajó la escalera. Kirsten notó la llamada de la morena no como la pronunciación de su nombre sino con un doloroso ardor en su muñeca. Tomó aire y bajo las escaleras intentando tranquilizarse a si misma. Las escaleras desembocaban a un amplio vestíbulo con suelo parecido al tablero de ajedrez. Estaba abarrotado de gente. Elegantes hombres vestidos con túnicas negras de gala y pálidos hombres vestidos con trajes negros y capas rojas. Kirsten tembló al reconocer a uno de ellos. Era Augusto Bloodshed. Conocido vampiro en el ministerio y perseguido innumerables veces. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban encima de aquellos altos tacones y su piel se ponía de gallina bajo el raso de aquel negro vestido. Una mano se posó en su hombro y se giró asustada. Un hombre pálido, alto, delgado, de unos cuarenta y pico años, cabello castaño y ojos negros centelleantes la miraba sonriente. Nadie le dijo quien era pero ella bien lo supo al notar el silencio sepulcral que se cernió sobre la sala. Quien la estaba tocando era el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Hola Kirsten.- dijo con una voz siseante. Kirsten sintió el miedo apoderarse de su interior. Le miró con ojos aterrorizados.- No tengas miedo...- ella asintió.- Caballeros, os presento a Kirsten Kooper. Ella será la clave para este... enlace entre nosotros.- los allí presentes aplaudieron.- Y además, servirá para terminar mi gran y maestra obra de arte.- concluyó Voldemort acariciando la mejilla de Kirsten. Un vampiro rubio se acercó.

-Ryan Stewarts.- dijo con un bonita voz tendiéndole una mano. Kirsten la miró desconfiada y la aceptó. El se inclinó para besársela sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento. Kirsten percibió algo bueno, que no supo reconocer, tras esa mirada verde.

Remus paseaba nervioso por el despacho del ministro. El hombre no paraba de darle largas con tal de no efectuar el cambio que pedían por Kirsten.

-¡Pero es que no lo entiende¡Mi novia puede estar a punto de morir en este momento!

-¡Razone usted¡No puedo entregarle la vida de dos aurores a Lord Voldemort por su novia¡Además esos dos aurores son sus propios amigos!

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Lily y James Potter!- Remus le miró.

-No... no son ellos.

-Si señor Lupin. Mírelo usted mismo.- el ministro le tendió un pergamino y Remus se lo arrebató de las manos. Rápidamente lo leyó y se dejo caer sobre una silla.

-¡Oh díos!- murmuró mientras se revolvía el pelo.

-Se que es duro... pero no puedo hacer nada por Kirsten.- Remus pidió quedarse solo y por primera vez en varios años lloró.

Kirsten aceptó desconfiada la copa de champaña que le tendían y se deslizó hacia una esquina. Recorrió con su mirada la sala en busca de alguna vía de escape. No notó una sombra a sus espaldas pues estaba concentrada en encontrar la manera de irse de allí.

-¿Intentando escapar?- la morena se giró sobresaltada y vio a Ryan Stewarts, el chico rubio, mirándola divertido.

-N, no...

-Tranquila, no iré a Voldemort con el cuento. Se que estas aquí secuestrada.

-¿Eres un vampiro?- el rió mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-¿Tengo pinta de serlo?

-O vampiro o mortífago. Una de dos.

-¿Por cuál apuestas?

-Vampiro.

-Bingo.- contestó el sonriendo.

-¿Estás orgulloso de serlo?

-¿Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo?

-Te matarían, soy la unión entre vosotros dos. Y Voldemort me quiere viva. Al menos... hasta ese momento.

-Eres lista...

-¿Estás orgulloso de ser un vampiro?- preguntó Kirsten mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Estás tu orgullosa de ser una humana¿Está orgulloso un oso de ser un oso? Simplemente naces así y punto.

-¿Naciste vampiro? Yo creía que...

-Si, la antigua historia de que te tiene que morder un vampiro y tu beber su sangre... Pues no.

-Yo...

-Los vampiros somos más que eso, mucho más. Y por eso Voldemort nos quiere.

-Tu... sabes por que estoy aquí.

-Eres la alianza.

-Hay algo más. ¿Tu lo sabes?

-No.

-¿De verdad?- el la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir?

-Eres un vampiro.- el rubio rió.

-Si, lo soy.

Lily y James estaban sentados en el comedor de la ex casa de los abuelos Potter.

-¿Puedes pasarme la sal?- el castaño le tendió el salero secamente.

-No deberías echarte más. Ya lleva sal y tienes el colesterol un poco alto.

-Esta soso.

-Haz lo que te de la gana.- respondió el volviendo a su plato.

-James.- el levanto la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me odias?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si me odias¿Te doy asco¿No me soportas?- James la miró a los ojos y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada. La pelirroja se quedó sola en el comedor y bebió de un solo trago su vaso de agua. Cinco segundos después James apareció en el comedor y fue con paso decidido hacía ella. La agarró por la barbilla y la besó con la pasión que llevaba conteniendo todo este tiempo. Se sellaba así la reconciliación Potter.

Peter salió del hospital y fue a casa de Sirius y Kim. Remus mientras tanto vivía angustiado la espera de noticias de Kirsten. Ya pensaba que había muerto cuando una lechuza llegó... en ella le explicaban que se olvidara de Kirsten, que ella no volvería. La usarían y matarían.

Kirsten estaba en el dormitorio que la habían asignado en la casa del señor tenebroso. Era grande, luminosa y con una enorme cama de dosel con cortinas rojas. En el extremo más alejado a la cama había una pequeña biblioteca. Kirsten suspiró y miró al techo mientras pensaba en Remus... ¿estaría preocupado? Pues claro que lo estaría... le echaba tanto de menos... y tenía tanto miedo... porque estaba claro que no saldría viva de allí. Si al menos pudiera despedirse de el en condiciones... pero no tenía ningún modo de ponerse en contacto con el. Cerró los ojos y pensó que le tenía a su lado. Por un instante creyó sentir su respiración cerca de su oreja. Luego se dio cuenta de que realmente sentía una respiración en su oreja y abrió asustada los ojos. Ryan la sonrió.

-¿Tan feo soy?- ella se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues... creo que es obvio: venir a verte. ¿Qué haces tu¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó riéndose mientras veía como ella se pegaba a una pared lejana a la cama.

-N...no...

-Pues deberías.- dijo el sonriendo.- Bueno... es cosa tuya... ¿Qué tal tu novio?

-¿Mi... mi novio? Yo no tengo novio.- respondió mientras negaba nerviosa con la cabeza.

-¿A no¿Y entonces Remus John Lupin quién es¿Un íntimo amigo?- la respuesta a esa pregunta se perfiló en la mente de la morena un ex no novio... recordó.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es Remus?

-¡Oh vamos¿Olvidas que soy un vampiro aliado con Lord Voldemort?- preguntó el alzando las cejas.

-Cómo olvidarlo...- susurró Kirsten.

-No deberías preocuparte por el.

-¿A no?

-No. Tu novio no es importante... si lo fuera ya estaría muerto...- dijo mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.- Por cierto, tienes grandes ventanas... ¿no has pensado escapar?

-¿Suicidándome? Aún no he aprendido a volar...- respondió ella.

-Jajaja... tienes razón... El caso es que no solo he venido a verte... Bellatrix me manda un mensaje...

-¿Esa zorra no puede decírmelo a la cara?

-No creo que la gustase esa definición suya...

-Escupí en la cara de Bellatrix¿crees que lo que ella piense me importa?

-Chica valiente... y un poco tonta... aunque todo se verá... yo simplemente hago de mensajero.

-¿Y cuál es el mensaje?- El abrió la palma de la mano y un pergamino apareció en ella. Kirsten lo miró desconfiada.

-¿A qué esperas? Cógelo.- ella obedeció y lo leyó rápidamente. Alzó la vista y miró Ryan.

-¿Ese será mi final?- el asintió.

-¿Corto verdad?- la morena bajó la mirada y notó como sus ojos se humedecían.- ¿Te gustaría despedirte de tu novio?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Remus! Claro que si... pero...

-De acuerdo... se tendrá en cuenta tu proposición pero atiende a las consecuencias...

-¡Espera¿Consecuencias? No me habías dicho que...

-Adiós, Kirsten...- se desapareció sin ruido alguno y Kirsten rompió a llorar. El no saber lo que había hecho y lo que acarrearía la rompía en pedazos por dentro.

Lily estaba tumbada en la cama mirando como James se vestía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el reclinándose en la cama.- ¿Te duele algo?

-No... solo es que... te había echado tantísimo de menos... te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Pero creo que no deberíamos habernos pasado tanto... en tu estado no...

-El sexo no es malo en el embarazo.

-Ya, pero tu tienes que tener reposo absoluto.

-Lo sé...

-No quiero que os pase nada, ni a ti, ni al bebé.

-¿Olvidas que tu hijo es una especie de superbrujo?

-¡Ups! Si, lo olvidaba...

-Pues recuérdalo, porque el lo demuestra día y noche con patadas... si no sale buen mago siempre le podemos convertir en futbolista.

-¿Fut... qué?

-Nada, déjalo.

-Tengo que bajar al estudio.

-¿Por qué?

-Papeleo del ministerio. Debo mandarlo por lechuza.

-Lo puedes hacer luego...

-No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy.

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas... te he echado muchísimo de menos...

-Y yo a ti pelirroja. Te quiero.- la besó en los labios y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir la miró y sonrió.

Remus salió del ministerio cuando vio una sombra a su espalda. Se giró corriendo pero no había nada ni nadie detrás suya. Siguió con la mosca detrás de la oreja y se metió por un callejón intentando despistar a su supuesto perseguidor. Pero cayó en su propia trampa al verse agarrado por dos hombres. Una figura se paró frente a el en actitud arrogante.

-Veo que no gozas del mismo respeto que en Hogwarts, Lupin...- dijo mordazmente.

-¡Tú!- gritó el hombre lobo furioso.

-Yo también me alegro de verte...- una luz cegó al castaño que noto como la consciencia le abandonaba.

Sirius y Kim estaban trabajando, por lo cuál, Peter estaba solo en casa. Comenzó a preparar su equipaje pues ya estaba recuperado. Cuando volvió de la cocina y entró en el salón no pudo por menos que gritar no e intentar escapar hacia la puerta. Pero ella le siguió y le acorraló delante de la salida.

-Hola Peter...- dijo con aquella voz tan distinta a la dulce y alegre voz de Bridget.

-¡Vete¡No eres real¡Lo sé! Solo eres producto de imaginación porque quiero que regrese Bi pero tu... ¡tu no existes!- ella rió y le miró a los ojos.

-Si que existo... ¿Sabes una cosa? Te lo demostraré...- con una fuerza superior a la que podría tener una mujer de su tamaño le llevó a la habitación de Sirius y Kim y le tumbó en la cama.

-¡Apártate¡No¡Quítate!- gritó el castaño mientras se revolvía.

-¿No quieres volver a hacer el amor con Bridget?- preguntó ella sentada a ahorcajadas sobre el hombre. Peter cerró los ojos y se dio por vencido.

Kim volvió antes de trabajar y es que el tratamiento comenzaba a dar sus frutos y no se encontraba bien. Había llamado a Sirius y el chico le había dicho que en una hora estaría en casa. Metió la llave en la cerradura, dejó la chaqueta en el perchero y fue al dormitorio. Pero no llegó a entrar del todo, se paro en el marco de la puerta al abrir la puerta y ver a Peter con una mujer de pelo color caoba.

-¡Peter!- gritó.- ¿Cómo has podido...¡Bi acaba de morir¡Y encima te lo montas en mi cama¡Eres asqueroso¡Eres repugnante! Eres...

-¡Kim ya! Bridget no se ha ido... ¿no lo entiendes?

-Peter, Bi ha muerto. Se ha ido, para siempre.

-Tu no... tu no lo entiendes... no puedes entenderlo...- respondió el levantándose y arreglándose la ropa. Salió de la habitación y se fue de la casa. Kim miró a la mujer. Ella se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente y siguió el camino de Peter.

Peter estaba en un parque reflexionando cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Hola, señor Pettigrew.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó el castaño incrédulo.

-El mismo que le dio clases, aunque algunos años más viejo...- rió el anciano.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Hablar con usted, claro esta. Se que no esta pasando por una buena racha y...

-¿Cómo pasarla si mi novia murió estando de servicio para el ministerio¿Si perdí a mi mujer y a mi hijo en la misma mañana?- Dumbledore suspiró.

-Si... no corren tiempos fáciles... por eso he venido a hablar con usted...

-No necesito consejos ni análisis psicológicos. Estoy bien, muchas gracias.

-No... usted no esta bien... cuando se pierde a un ser querido...

-Cuando se pierde a un ser querido se pierde un trocito de alma.- cortó Peter a Dumbledore.- Pero cuando ese ser querido se recupera... todo vuelve a ser como antes.

-¿Recuperar¿Ha recuperado usted a Bridget Rollings, señor Pettigrew?- Peter sonrió y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Acaso usted no lo sabe todo?- preguntó antes de desaparecerse.

Remus abrió los ojos, espabilado a base de puñetazos. Estaba en una sala oscura.

-¿Estás cómodo?- preguntó apareciendo ante el.

-Maldito bastardo. ¡Acabaré contigo, Snape!

-Jajajaja, permíteme que lo dude...

-¿Soy el nuevo prisionero de Lord Voldemort?

-No... no queremos hombres lobos fracasados con nosotros.- soltó Snape mirándole a los ojos. Remus gruñó.

-¿Entonces?

-Sabes que tenemos a tu novia.

-Si... ¡¿Está Kirsten aquí?!

-¡Ey¡Tranquilo! Tu preciosa novia está aquí si... ¿Acaso quieres verla?

-¡Claro que si!

-Vale... se lo comunicaré a Bellatrix. Y mientras tanto...- murmuró caminando hasta la ventana enrejada.- Disfruta de la noche, que es joven.- rió mientras descorría la cortina dejando pasar los rayos de la luna llena.- mientras Remus comenzaba a revolverse dejando salir al licántrapo que llevaba dentro, el otro se refugio tras la puerta.

Lily estaba feliz así que animada cogió el teléfono y llamó a casa de Sirius y Kim.

-¿Si?- preguntó la voz de la rubia.

-¡Hola Kim!

-¡Oh! Hola Lily... ¿qué tal?

-Genial... mejor imposible...

-Uhm... demasiado entusiasta viniendo de ti... ¿qué pasa?

-Me he reconciliado con James.

-¡Díos Lily! Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros... es genial... en serio...

-Estoy tan feliz...

-¿Y cómo ha sido?

-¡Oh Kimberly! No pienso darte detalles.

-Osea que a habido sexo... no me lo esperaba... ¡eres una pequeña putilla Lily Potter!

-¿Pequeña?- ambas rieron.

-Lils... tengo que contarte algo.- dijo la rubia cambiando el tono de su voz a uno serio.

-¿Qué pasa? No me asustes.

-Hace un rato... entre a casa y vi a... a Peter.

-Si bueno... vive en tu casa.

-¡No es eso! Le ví... en mi cama... con otra mujer.

-¿Qué¿Como ha podido? No hace ni dos meses que Bi murió!

-Cree que Bridget no se ha ido. Eso es lo peor. El esta convencido de que... de que ha vuelto.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Sirius?

-No... aún no ha llegado.

-Se lo diré a James. Ellos deben hablar con el.

-Lo sé... pero me preocupó. Y si... ¿y si Bridget hubiera vuelto?

-Kim, Bridget esta muerta. Por mucho que nos duela es así. Murió y no va volver.

-Tienes razón... soy una estúpida.

-No... ¿hay noticias de Kirsten?

-Ninguna... totalmente desaparecida. ¿Qué hemos hecho mal, Lils? Por qué nos viene todo a nosotros?

-No lo sé...

-Todo esto es horrible... primero Bi, y ahora Kirs...- dijo Kim rompiendo a llorar. Lily calló. No quería contarle a Kim que presentía que lo de Kirsten no sería lo último...

Sirius salió del trabajo y pasó a buscar a Remus que también salía a esa hora. Pero cual fue su sorpresa, al preguntar por el y obtener de respuesta que no había ido a trabajar.

-Pero... yo hablé con el. Me dijo que estaba a punto de entrar al ministerio. ¿No ha llamado?

-No. No tenemos noticias de el desde ayer. Si le ve... dígale que podría haber tenido la decencia de decir que no pensaba venir.

-No lo comprende... Remus no es así... el no...- Sirius calló y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Adiós caballero!- no hizo ni caso y se despareció. Apareció en el salón de su casa dando un susto de muerte a su novia.

-¡Aaaaa¡Sirius joder!

-¿Sabes algo de Remus?

-¿Qué? N, no...

-No ha ido a trabajar.

-Estará enfermo.

-¡No lo entiendes! Hablé con el esta mañana. Me dijo que casi había llegado al ministerio. ¡Y nunca llegó al ministerio¡¿No lo entiendes aún Kim¡A Remus le ha pasado algo!- la rubia le miró.

-No... no puede ser... más no... estará en casa. Si... sencillamente eso...- dijo mientras caminaba hasta el teléfono y marcaba el número rápidamente. Tras diez tonos colgó derrotada. Se sentó en el sofá y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. –Igual...

-Me voy a buscarle.- dijo Sirius y sin esperar respuesta se desapareció.

Un mortífago abrió la puerta, del cuarto de Kirsten, violentamente. La morena se levantó de la cama con un salto, asustada.

-¡Ven!- gritó.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella mientras se veía arrastrada pasillo arriba.

-Tienes visita.- rió el.

-¿Remus?- preguntó ella histérica.- ¿Es él¿Le habéis hecho algo?- llegaron a una puerta cerrada con varios candados. Desde dentro se oían estruendosos ruidos, gruñidos, gemidos y carreras. La morena giró la cabeza y miró por una de los grandes ventanales. La brillante luna llena se reflejó en sus pupilas. Asustada se giró hacía el mortífago.

-A dentro.- le dijo el descorriendo un cerrojo. Algo chocó contra la puerta.

-No, no por favor- pidió llorando ella.- Se agarro a una de las columnas.

-Vamos... es tu novio...- rió el cruelmente.

-No... se lo suplico... por favor no...- el hombre tiró de ella y la arrastró delante de la puerta. En un movimiento rápido descorrió los cerrojos, abrió un poco la puerta, la tiró dentro y volvió a cerrar.

Kirsten se quedo quieta con la esperanza de que el no la viera. Pero ya la había olido. Gritó cuando se tiró sobre ella. La aprisionó contra el suelo. Un zarpazo alcanzó su cuello. Ella con lágrimas en la cara gimió.

-Remus... Remus soy yo. Kirsten. Por favor reconóceme. Tu me quieres... me amas. No quieres hacerme daño.- los amarillentos ojos del lobo se cruzaron con los turquesa de ella. Un tic apareció en el rostro de el. Parecía estar pensando, dudando en matarla o no.

-Remus... se que me oyes, se que me estas escuchando...- dijo ella sonriendo. Estaba muerta de miedo y el peso del lobo la aplastaba. Pero la cara de el empezó a cambiar. Su peso disminuyó un poco. Sus garras se convirtieron en manos. Su cara volvió a ser la de un humano. Y su mirada amarilla asesina se convirtió en dorada enamorada.

-¿Kirsten?- preguntó con la boca más ronca de lo normal.

-Remus...- lloró ella. El la acarició.

-¿Eres tu de verdad?- se abrazaron. Kirsten se aferró a el deseosa de no volver a separarse nunca.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... Remus... me van a matar. Lo sé...

-Yo casi te mato.- dijo el mirando al suelo.

-Pero no lo has hecho. Tu amor hacía mi a sido más fuerte que tu esencia de lobo. Lo has conseguido Remus, lo has hecho.

-Te sacaré de aquí.- Ella sonrió.

-¿No lo comprendes aún? Me han metido aquí para que tu me matases. No lo has hecho y... bueno... ellos me matarán de otro modo. Mi sentencia esta echada ya: muerte. Tu no puedes hacer nada... no puedes sacarme de aquí por que ni tu mismo puedes salir sin que ellos quieran que lo hagas. Estas en la mismísima casa de Lord voldemort.- Remus abrió la boca.

-No...

-Si... y... se que no te voy a volver a ver así que... te pediré dos cosas:

-No digas es...

-Rehaz tu vida. Cásate, ten hijos... haz que otra mujer disfrute del magnífico hombre que eres. Y... la segunda...

-Kirs...

-Hazme el amor por última vez.- Remus abrió la boca y Kirsten le besó.

-Te amo.- susurró antes de fundirse con él.

Peter se miró en el espejo. Tenía ojeras y barba de dos días. La verdad que su cara había conocido días mejores... llamó al timbre de la enorme casa y esperó a que abrieran la puerta. El hombre de rizos caobas, ya conocido por Peter le abrió sonriente.

-¡Peter¡Gran amigo¡Pasa...! Madelein esta dentro...

-¿Mad...?

-¡Bridget¡Quería decir Bridget!- le cortó el hombre intentando arreglar su metedura de pata. Querían a Peter en su lado. Y no precisamente por lo que su persona valía sino por su cercanía a los Potter y lo que eso significaba. Si... Peter Pettigrew estaba en sus planes desde hacía mucho... ¿Fue un accidente la muerte de su mujer? No, claro que no...todo era parte del mismo plan. Steven Gyllen se avergonzó de si mismo. Su jefele había encomendado tan importan misión y el no acababa de cumplirla con total eficacia... meteduras como las que acababa de cometer podrían ponerlo todo en peligro pues el arma principal del plan era la salud mental de Peter. Si conseguía perturbar eso... si le convencía de que Bridget había vuelto... si conseguía derrumbar el muro de la cordura, entonces, tendría a Peter en la palma de su mano.

La puerta se abrió violentamente. Ambos acababan de vestirse. La luz a la espalda de Ryan dibujó su silueta como una sombra.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó sorprendido al ver a Remus convertido en un hombre. Pero eso duro poco pues los rasgos del licántropo comenzaron a mutar.

-¡No!- chilló Kirsten. Pero Ryan fue más rápido. Tiró de su brazo y la arrastró tras la puerta. Justo cuando esta se cerró, el cuerpo ya lobo de Remus, se empotró contra ella. Kirsten miró la puerta sin parpadear. Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Ha sido la última vez verdad?- preguntó sin mirar al vampiro. El rubio suspiró y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la morena.

-Vamonos...

Sirius llegó a la casa del valle de Goddric. James le escuchó nervioso y preocupado. Más cuando fue a coger su capa, Sirius le paró.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Ir contigo.

-James no puedes salir. Perímetro de seguridad ¿recuerdas?

-¡Remus es mi amigo¡Me preocupo por el igual que tu!

-¡No me haces falta¡Iré a buscar a Peter!

-¡No¡Tengo que ir con vosotros!

-Debes quedarte aquí, cuidando de tu mujer y tu hijo ¿no lo entiendes?- James suspiró dándose por vencido.

-Esta bien pero cualquier novedad...

-Ya lo sé.- Sirius dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro del castaño. -Lunático estará bien... lo sabes.- James asintió no muy convencido.- Te mantendré informado.- dijo Sirius antes de desaparecerse.

Kim paseaba nerviosa por el salón. Necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo... fue hasta la estantería y busco algún libro. Pero algo llamo su atención: el viejo álbum de fotos. Las primeras eran de ella con James, de pequeños, en el valle de Goddric. Después venían las de los primeros años de Hogwarts: ellas con trenzas, planas totalmente y un tamaño corporal bastante escaso. A partir del cuarto año ya las cosas cambiaban. Nuevos peinados y nuevas curvas: a Bi fue la primera en llenar un sujetador, después vino ella. La última fue Kirsten. En quinto ya eran cuatro chicas guapas y muy monas que posaban sonrientes en el lago o en Hosmegdague. Y después... después venían las fotos de Newcastle. De aquel verano en que todo cambió, el que nunca olvidarían. El echo de recordarlo y ver a Bi aún entre ellos la hizo ponerse a llorar como una magdalena. Era doloroso, muy doloroso. Pasó las páginas con la emoción oprimiéndola el pecho y llegó a las primeras vacaciones que paso con Sirius. No tenían mucho dinero y se habían ido a Irlanda. Tenían mil fotos en Dublín. Besándose, abrazados, ella sola, el solo. Una pareja joven, guapa y enamorada. Que más podían pedir...Siguió avanzando y ante ella desfilaron la boda de Lily y James, ellos entrando por primera vez a su piso y la más reciente: la última vez que las cuatro parejas habían salido, estaban todos tumbados en la hierba. Peter y Bi estaban abrazados, James acariciaba la aún inexistente tripa de Lily, ella y Sirius se besaban y Kirsten y Remus simplemente se miraban de forma cómplice. Demasiados recuerdos...- pensó frotándose la cara con las manos.

Remus abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su casa. Tirado en el suelo.

-¡Kirsten!- chilló. Pero como el ya sabía, no obtuvo respuesta. Remus Lupin tenía miedo, tenía miedo por aquella despedida y porque el hecho de no volver a ver a la persona que más quería parecía muy real. Lloró. Nadie podía ayudarle. Nadie excepto...

-¡Dumbledore!- chilló dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Había tenido la respuesta ante sus ojos durante todo este tiempo y no se había dado cuenta...

* * *

Os a gustado? ya sabeis!! reviews!! 


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Tengo muchísima prisa así que no puedo extenderme mucho... muchas gracias a los reviews y espero que en este capítulo me lleguen muchos!

Una última cosa: con todo el dolor de mi corazón al fic le quedarán uno o dos capitulos como mucho... así que id diciéndole adiós xD

* * *

Remus abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su casa. Tirado en el suelo.

-¡Kirsten!- chilló. Pero como el ya sabía, no obtuvo respuesta. Remus Lupin tenía miedo, tenía miedo por aquella despedida y porque el hecho de no volver a ver a la persona que más quería parecía muy real. Lloró. Nadie podía ayudarle. Nadie excepto...

-¡Dumbledore!- chilló dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Había tenido la respuesta ante sus ojos durante todo este tiempo y no se había dado cuenta...Estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando una mano apretó su antebrazo. Se giró sobresaltado pero solo era Sirius con cara de preocupación.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!- rugió.

-Sirius yo... ellos... tienen a Kirsten y... la vi.- explicó muy deprisa Remus. Se movió por el salón y encaró nuevamente a su amigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo simplemente el cuando asimiló la noticia.

-Me llevaron allí... a la casa de Voldemort.- Sirius abrió la boca con intención de hablar pero Remus volvió a la carga.-Y me... me encerraron en una habitación con ella... yo... había luna llena y... ¡Casi la mato!- gritó histérico.

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó Sirius fuera de si mientras le sacudía.

-¡No Sirius¡No lo hice!- gritó el castaño librándose de los brazos de su amigo.- Me... me volví a transformar. Fui humano por un rato.

-¡Eso nunca antes lo habías conseguido! Nosotros... lo intentamos en el colegio pero...

-Ninguno fuisteis nunca la mujer a la que amo. ¿No?- preguntó Remus con una media sonrisa mientras miraba una foto de Kirsten en la boda de Lily y James.

-¿Dónde esta ella ahora?

-Allí. No pude... no... me dijo... que iba a morir. ¡Me pidió que la olvidara¡Me pidió que la hiciera el amor por última vez y encontrara a otra mujer!- Remus notó como una lágrima furiosa se escurría por su mejilla. Sirius le abrazó y entonces el se separó.- Debo ver a Dumbledore.

-¿A Dumbledore?

-Claro. ¿Quién sino el podría ayudarme? Tengo que ir a Hogwarts, Sirius, se que tengo que ir.

-Y yo te acompañaré.

-¿Y James?

-En casa, con Lily. No pueden salir¿recuerdas?

-¿Y Peter¿Y Kim?

-Kim en casa... esta muy nerviosa... tengo que avisarla.

-Claro... si...

-Y Peter... bueno... mejor no le metamos en esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis motivos...- dijo Sirius casi para si mismo. Luego miró decidido a Remus. –Volvamos a Hogwarts.

* * *

Cuando Albus Dumbledore abrió la puerta de su despacho y encontró a los dos amigos frente a el no parecía sorprendido, y si lo estaba disimulaba muy bien.

-Señor Black, Señor Lupin... adelante. Siéntense...- dijo señalando las dos butacas frente a su escritorio.

-Profesor...- comenzó Remus.

-¿Kirsten?- le cortó Dumbledore. El castaño abrió la boca y le miró.

-Esta en...

-Casa de Lord Voldemort. Si, lo sé. Y... siento decirle que no puedo ayudarle.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-Lo siento pero... la casa de Lord Voldemort es su Hogwarts. Ellos no pueden entrar aquí y nosotros no podemos entrar allí.

-Espere... ¿me esta diciendo que no piensa hacer nada?- gritó Sirius.- Usted es Albus Dumbledore. Supuestamente Lord Voldemort le teme ¿por qué no mueve su varita y lo arregla?

-Ojala fuera tan fácil señor Black...- suspiró el anciano.

-¡Lo es si uno quiere!- gritó Remus.- ¿Usted no lo entiende¡Lord Voldemort tiene a mi mujer encerrada¡Recurro a usted porque es mi última oportunidad¡Y me esta diciendo que no piensa hacer nada¡No puede decirme eso!- chilló histérico el castaño. Sirius miró furioso al hombre.

-Esperaba más de usted...- gruñó antes de agarrar el brazo de su amigo y tirar fuera del despacho.

* * *

Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró Minerva Macgonagall respiró tranquila. Todo había salido mal pero por lo menos no habían notado la ausencia de Albus... Se miró en un pequeño espejo con borde de plata y se sorprendió de ver tanta sabiduría en el simple reflejo de sus ojos.

* * *

Kirsten lloraba en la cama de su habitación. La puerta se abrió y Ryan entró con un plato de comida en la mano. Rodeó la cama y se sentó en el borde mientras la miraba compasivo.

-Tienes que comer algo.- la aconsejó. La chica no se volvió y contestó desde su mundo de lágrimas y dolor.

-¿Para qué¿Al fin de cuentas voy a morir igual no?- preguntó amargamente. Ryan dejó el plato en la mesilla que había junto a la cama. Suspiró y acarició tiernamente el suave pelo moreno de la chica. Ella se giró con los ojos plagados de lágrimas.

-Eres demasiado buena para todo esto...- dijo el mirando al techo.

-Ryan – dijo ella para llamar su atención.- Ryan ayúdame por favor...- pidió agarrando las grandes manos de el entre las suyas. El la miró a los ojos y Kirsten pudo notar la apariencia cristalina de los ojos del vampiro.

-Te juro que no puedo. No hay nada que más quiera que ayudarte...- cerró los ojos y ella se puso de rodillas encima del colchón dejando su cara a la misma altura que la de el.

-¿No puedes o no quieres¡Dímelo!- exigió subiendo su cabeza y obligándole a mirarla. El no contestó y la besó. Fue un beso muy tierno, de unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Me crees ahora?- dijo resentido. Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. El rubio se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta pero ella le paró.

-No sabía que un vampiro pudiese enamorarse.- Ryan se giró, la miró a los ojos por última vez y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Remus bebía el té que Kim le había preparado mientras Lily le acariciaba la espalda en gesto tranquilizador. Sirius paseaba nervioso por el cuarto de estar de la casa de los Potter y James miraba pensativo por la mirada. Kim se acercó a Sirius con una taza de té.

-Toma, cariño. Estas muy nervioso.- dijo suavemente. Sirius la apartó con un gesto de la mano y siguió con sus paseos mientras murmuraba cosas furioso.

-Maldito viejo... estúpido...- Lily levantó la vista y miró a los allí presentes. Ninguno la estaba mirando. Abrió ligeramente las piernas y vio una mancha en el sofá. Se llevó la mano al vientre y carraspeó ligeramente. Solo Kim la miró.

-Creo que... eh... he roto aguas...- dijo muy bajito. James corrió a su lado con cara de preocupación.

-Subiré a por la bolsa. Tu tranquila cariño, no pasa nada mi amor. Tranquila ¿eh? Tranquila...- no paraba de repetir esa palabra mientras sus nervios iban en notorio aumento.

-James, cielo, yo estoy muy tranquila. Quizás deberías de tranquilizarte tú...- rió ella. El castaño asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-No podéis iros.- dijo Remus simplemente cuando entró de nuevo en la sala de estar. Todos le miraron pero el siguió mirando su té con mirada imperita.

-¿Cómo?

-No podéis salir. Es el perímetro de seguridad.

-¡Mi mujer está dando a luz!- contestó nervioso James alborotándose el pelo en el símbolo que le caracterizo en su juventud. Remus sonrió de lado.

-Bueno... Dumbledore no lo querría pero... en fin... Dumbledore quiere dejar morir a Kirsten así que... ¡que le jodan a Dumbledore!- dijo entonces el castaño.- ¡Sirius llévales al hospital!-Kim negó con la cabeza y miró a Lily.

-Sabes que no podéis ir.

-Pero Kim... no puedo dar a luz aquí... entiéndeme.- explicó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-No podéis iros...- repitió la rubia intentando hacerles entrar en razón.

-Vámonos.- dijo Sirius caminando hacia la puerta. Se giró en el último momento al notar la punzante mirada de su novia en su nuca. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y el moreno salió de la habitación.

* * *

Kirsten cerró los ojos mientras el pánico la inundaba. No había que ser muy hábil para descubrir que su fin había llegado. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía notar la sed de los vampiros y el ansia de los mortífagos por los valiosos aliados que estaban a punto de afianzarse. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente en su pecho, amenazando con salirse del pecho, siendo perfectamente audible para el sensible oído de sus acompañantes. Inspiró aire y abrió los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor, examinando todo, como estaba acostumbrándose a hacer en aquel lugar. Estaban en una estancia enorme, de techos altísimos y abovedados, de una piedra gris oscura. Había unas grandes cristaleras que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna que junto con las lámparas de araña y las varitas encendidas que sostenía cada mortífago, iluminaban todo. En el suelo, a su alrededor habían dibujado un círculo con su propia sangre. Aún le escocía la muñeca. El rojo brillante contrastaba enormemente con el brillante suelo negro. Pero ese detalle pareció encantarles a los mortífagos puestos detrás del círculo, y más aún a los vampiros, que estaban mezclados entre los otros con una expresión de deseo parecida a la de los buitres cuando huelen a un ser humano a punto de morir.

Bellatrix estaba a su espalda y aunque no la veía sabía que estaba sonriendo. Frente a ella había un hueco que Lord Voldemort aún no había ocupado. A la derecha de ese círculo estaba el jefe de los vampiros y a la izquierda Ryan. El vampiro no la miraba pero Kirsten no podía apartar la vista de el.

-Mírame... mírame, cobarde.- pidió mentalmente mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su cara. Deseaba que la intensidad de su mirada bastara para mandarle una señal pero el no levantó la cabeza.

Los bajísimos murmullos que se escuchaban se callaron y Lord Voldemort ocupó su lugar. Tras unos minutos en silencio el mago se acercó a ella y retiró su pelo mostrando el cuello, blanco como la nieve, de la chica.

-¡Mírenlo, amigos vampiros¿No es tentador¿No es digno de darle una mordida y sellar así nuestra alianza?- Kirsten se estremeció.- ¡Vamos¡No temáis¿Quién quiere ser el primero¿Tú?- dijo mirando a Ryan. El levantó la cabeza lentamente, tan lentamente que a Kirsten le parecieron siglos.

-No... no creo que sea digno, mi señor.- acabó con una pequeñísima reverencia y siguió con la cabeza gacha.- Kirsten sollozó, angustiada por lo que se le venía encima.

-Entonces...- Voldemort se calló pues se había oído un ruido. Y no precisamente pequeño. Todo el mundo se giró en esa dirección y Voldemort gruñó furioso: no le gustaba que las cosas no salieran como debían de salir.

-¡Bellatrix ve a ver que pasa!- ordenó en un grito. La mujer se apresuró a salir corriendo de la estancia y cinco minutos después entraba corriendo en la sala.

-¡Dumbledore, señor¡Dumbledore con la Orden¡Aurores!!!- chilló histérica.

-¿Qué¡No puede ser!- bramó Voldemort.-¡Tú¡Esconde a la chica!- le ordenó a Ryan. El vampiro cogió la mano de Kirsten y la sacó del círculo al mismo tiempo que las

grandes puertas de roble, que cerraban la habitación, se abrían con un golpe y las cristaleras se rompían en mil pedazos y montones de aurores entraban entre rayos rojos, verdes y amarillos. Esquivando las maldiciones y conjuros Ryan y Kirsten corrieron por un pasillo bastante oscuro.

-¡No te separes de mi!- gritó Ryan. Kirsten apretó su mano y pegó su hombro a su espalda mientras era arrastrada por el, que corría más rápido.

Mil sensaciones se mezclaban en su interior: alivio por haber evitado las mordeduras de los vampiros, miedo por lo que viniese después, desilusión por que Ryan hubiera obedecido a Voldemort...

El pasillo descendía y el frío aumentaba mientras el ruido que provenía de arriba cada vez se hacía mas ensordecedor. Kirsten se esforzaba por no reducir la velocidad ni tropezar con los numerosos salientes del irregular suelo.

-Nunca antes habían penetrado en la casa de Voldemort ¿verdad?- preguntó en un grito para hacerse oír.

-Jamás.- explicó el sin dejar de correr.- pero no debes temer. Son de los tuyos.- dijo girándose y sonriéndola.

-¿Y tú¿Debes tener miedo?- preguntó la morena apretando su mano.

-Soy un vampiro.- contestó el encogiéndose de hombros. Llegaron a una bifurcación del camino y el vampiro dudo unos instantes antes de torcer a la derecha y seguir corriendo. El pasillo por que corrían era más oscuro y estrecho pero ahora, al revés que antes, subía.

-¿Por qué subimos?- preguntó Kirsten sin aliento.

-Porque hay que salir de aquí.- explicó el vampiro tirando de ella para que avanzara más deprisa.

-Te dijeron que me escondieras.- replicó ella confundida.

-¿Y crees que lo voy a hacer? Voy a devolverte con los tuyos.- dijo parándose y mirándola.- Te dije que no quería que te pasase nada malo.- Kirsten le miró a los ojos y se extraño. Eran terriblemente dulces, imposibles para un vampiro. El acarició su rostro.

-¿Y si te matan por ello?- preguntó alarmada.

-Debo correr el riesgo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Kirsten se lanzó a su cuello y le abrazo.

-¡Gracias!- el rió y se separó un poco turbado.

-¡Vamos¡Hay que darse prisa!- siguieron corriendo, cuesta arriba, cuando un ruido sonó a su espalda. Se giraron asustados y vieron a un auror ensangrentado.

-¡Malditos mortífagos!- les apuntó con su varita mientras les miraba con odio.

-¡No¡Trabajo en el ministerio¡Soy de la Orden¡Voldemort me tiene secuestrada!- dijo Kirsten levantando las manos e interponiéndose delante de Ryan.

-¿Y tu amiguito?- preguntó el auror apuntando ahora con su varita a Ryan.

-¡Ryan es bueno¡Me esta ayudando!

-¡Qué¡Maldito bastardo traidor!- gritó Bellatrix llegando por detrás del auror. Ryan empujó a Kirsten detrás de el e invirtió las posiciones. Ahora la morena estaba presa entre el sólido y frío cuerpo del vampiro y la pared de piedra. En ese momento un rayo verde salió de la varita de Bellatrix y dio en el pecho de Ryan.

-¡No!- gritó Kirsten agarrando el cuerpo, ya inerte, del vampiro.

-¡Petrificus totalius!- gritó el auror apuntando a Bellatrix, que se vio atrapada por tan sencillo hechizo. Corrió junto a Kirsten y la agarró por el brazo.

-¡Vamos!- gritó.

-¡No!- gritó Kirsten abrazándose a Ryan. Aferró su capa con dedos ansiosos y pegó la cara a su frío cuello.

-¡Vamos!- repitió el auror mientras echaba miradas nerviosas por encima de su hombro. Al ver que la chica no obedecía la cogió en volandas y salió corriendo mientras ella cuerpo sin vida del hombre que la había salvado la vida.

* * *

Lily y James llegaron al hospital de San Mungo acompañados por Sirius. Iban tapándose con las capas e intentaban sacar partido a la oscuridad de la noche. Pero de poco les sirvió pues cuando entraron en el hospital Peter les abordó.

-¡Soy vuestro amigo¡No me habéis avisado¡El pequeño Potter va a nacer y yo sin saberlo...- gritó furioso.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Sirius.- Si no te han avisado, podrías entender que no eres bien recibido: e irte!!- estaba fuera de si y empujaba a Peter hacia la salida.

-¡Sirius ya vale!- le paró James.- Os esta mirando todo el mundo...- explicó azorado.- Deja a Peter en paz. Es mi amigo y puede quedarse.

-¡No confío en el James¿Le has visto bien? Parece un drogadicto vagabundo...- James miró a su amigo desde la infancia y no lo reconoció. Su pelo castaño claro se había oscurecido y estaba lleno de grasa y caspa. Tenía las ojeras más grandes y moradas que el futuro papá hubiese visto nunca y ahora lucía barba. Respecto a la ropa, no distaba mucho de un vagabundo: llevaba la camisa y los pantalones llenos de manchas y rotos y unas botas con aspecto mohoso y nada apropiadas para casi el mes de agosto.- Esconde algo...- repitió Sirius mirando con aprensión a Peter.

-No escondo nada Sirius, no paso por un buen momento... es todo.

-Mira Sirius, es mi amigo. No voy a dudar de el y punto.- Peter sonrió y Sirius salió furioso de la sala de espera, rumbo a la salida.

-¡Sirius¡Eh, Sirius!- dijo Peter cuando el moreno estaba a punto de salir. Sirius se giró y le fulminó con la mirada.- Dale recuerdos a Kim.- dijo el otro simplemente mientras sonreía.

-No te acerques a ella.- le gritó Sirius desde la puerta.- ¡Como te acerques a ella te mato¿Me oyes?- gritó. Peter volvió a sonreír y se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico.

-Ve con tu mujer James, vais a ser papás.- dijo aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. James asintió distraído y camino por un pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Todo va viento en popa... todo va viento en popa...- se dijo a si mismo mientras se echaba para atrás en el asiento.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde Lily sonreía con el pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. James acarició el pelo azabache del niño.

-Es igualito a ti...- murmuró la pelirroja llena de felicidad.

-Excepto el color de pelo... ¿debería sospechar de Sirius?- bromeó el estrenado papá.

-Deberías sospechar hasta de la comadrona...- rió su mujer. Besó la cabecita del bebé y luego miró a James.- Teniéndole aquí... estando como estamos ahora... parece que nada va mal ¿verdad¿Cómo puede alguien querer matar a esta cosita?- preguntó mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. James la abrazó y besó su pelo- Si estamos juntos los tres no hay problema... este niño va a ser muy grande. Ya lo verás...- la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Peter entró, con el mismo mal aspecto que antes pero una visible felicidad.

-¡Enhorabuena, papás!- dijo abriendo los ojos. Lily le miró de reojo y volvió a centrar la vista en su pequeño. James sin embargo se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin sonreír. Peter bordeó la cama y se inclinó sobre el bebé, que descansaba sobre el pecho de su madre. El pequeño rompió a llorar cuando Peter hizo amago de acariciarle. Este soltó una carcajada y Lily le miró mal.

-Peter... ¿has pensado en cambiarte de ropa¿Hace cuántos días que no te lavas?- le preguntó muy seria.

-¡Oh vamos Lily¿Vas a empezar con los prejuicios ahora? Te van demasiado grandes... no eres así.

-¿Acaso sabes como soy, Peter?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Somos amigos.

-¡Ah! Pues yo no sé como tú eres... ya no...- respondió ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y ponía mala cara.- Y te pediría que te marchases. Mi hijo necesita descansar.- Peter evaluó la cortante frase de la pelirroja y asintió sonriente, como si nada fuera con él.

-Vale, Lily. Nos vemos.- salió de la habitación y el matrimonio Potter intercambió tensas miradas.

-Creí que Sirius no quería que él viniese.

-Sirius... no está aquí. Ha ido a por Kim...- contestó James. Lily suspiró.

-Me siento culpable por tratarle así, a fin de cuentas es nuestro amigo pero... desde lo de Bridget...

-Si. Él no es el mismo.- completó James a su esposa. La pelirroja asintió mientras acunaba a su bebé.

-¿Qué crees que le está pasando?- volvió a preguntar.

-Quizá... esté deprimido. Es lo que puede pasar en estos casos ¿no?

-Creo que es algo más que una depresión, James. Está... es como si... como si le hubieran cambiado completamente. No está triste, cree que Bridget aún vive y su aspecto... creo que está loco.- dijo muy seria. James rompió a reír y ella frunció el ceño.- ¡No es gracioso!- le reprendió.

-¡Oh vamos, Lily! Estamos hablando de Peter... no te pases. Loco no, un poco... confundido quizá, pero no hay que exagerar.

-A lo mejor tú no me crees pero creo que Sirius no confía demasiado en él ¿no?- soltó la mujer levantando una ceja. James suspiró derrotado.

-Es tan desconfiado como tu...

-O tan precavido. Ten en cuenta mis palabras, James...- su marido suspiró y miró el reloj.

-Voy por algo de comer, ahora vengo.- besó en los labios a su esposa y en la frente a su hijo y salió de la habitación.

Se inclinó sobre la maquina de las chocolatinas, para recoger su pedido, cuando algo le golpeó en la nuca. Su visión se nubló y todo se volvió negro por momentos. Sintió como le volvían a golpear y perdió totalmente la consciencia...

* * *

Sirius y Kim entraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¡Oh Lily¡Es un bebé precioso! Y tu estás guapísima... parece que sienta bien eso de ser madre...- bromeó Kim acariciando el pelo de Lily.

-¡Es igualito a Prongs! Será un buen merodeador...

-¡No te pases Sirius! No metas tan pronto a mi hijo en el mundo de la delincuencia...- rió la pelirroja.

-¿Y James?- preguntó Kim dándole un beso a su amiga y acariciando al pequeño, que descansaba en su cuna.

-Pues... bajó a por algo de comer pero... la verdad es que... ya debería haber vuelto...- contestó la pelirroja arrugando el entrecejo.

-Estos hombres...- rió Kim. Pero su novio puso un gesto serio y fue hasta la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas, cariño?

-Ahora... ahora vuelvo...- contestó distraído el moreno. Salió de la habitación y caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, recorrió el hospital entero y no le encontró. Tomó aire e intentó relajarse. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en pensar en un lugar donde James pudiese haber ido. Y entonces... vio la luz.

Corrió hasta la salida del hospital y siguió corriendo en el parking. Con movimientos acelerados, quitó la cadena de la moto y se puso el casco mientras arrancaba. Salió del recinto con un chirrido de ruedas y condujo entre el atestado tráfico hasta que llegó a la calle donde vivían Peter y Bridget. Por lo que sabía, su amigo no había pasado demasiado por allí pero no sabía porque, tenía la corazonada de que encontraría a James en ese lugar. Traspasó el portal y subió las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Llegó a su descansillo y aporreó la puerta, pero no sirvió de nada pues nadie abrió, ni siquiera contestó. Dio una patada a la puerta y volvió a bajar las escaleras deprisa, aunque decidió montar en la moto y volver al hospital.

* * *

Peter arrastró el inerte cuerpo de James hasta uno de los ascensores del hospital. Tenía suerte de que no hubiese ningún médico, enfermera o enfermo por el pasillo. Cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron y estuvo a salvo de miradas indiscretas, golpeó la cara de su amigo con el puño.

-Ese bebé tuyo me correspondería a mi...- siseó mientras le golpeaba de nuevo. Pero entonces se oyó un chasquido a su espalda y supo que el había llegado. Se giró y le miró con admiración, antes de inclinarse en una ligera reverencia.

-Buenas noches, Peter.- dijo Steven Gyllen suavemente.

-Buenas noches... he hecho lo que me pedisteis.

-Lo has hecho muy bien... ahora ella será tu recompensa. Vete a casa Peter, Bridget estará allí.- el castaño asintió y se desapareció.

* * *

Sirius entró en la habitación y la mirada de su novia y su amiga se clavaron sobre él.

-¿No le has encontrado?- preguntó ansiosa Lily.

-No, Lils... pero tranquila, habrá ido a dar un paseo. ¡El compromiso se hecha sobre él!- intentó bromear Sirius- ¡Ya es padre!- La pelirroja asintió distraída y comenzó a mover las manos nerviosa. Al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, estalló.

-¡No Sirius! No puede ser... James no... le ha pasado algo, lo sé, lo sé... le ha pasado algo...- repetía casi histérica. Kim la abrazó e intentó tranquilizarla inútilmente, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y James entró con una lata de coca- coca y una bolsa de patatas en la mano.

-¿Dónde estabas?- bramó su mujer levantándose de la cama.

-He ido a por comida Lily, te lo dije.- contestó el encogiéndose de hombros.

-No se tarda una hora y media en ir a comer...- le respondió la pelirroja furiosa.- ¡Estaba preocupada¡Sirius no te encontró! Y yo...- se puso frente a él y rompió a llorar mientras le abrazaba.- No lo vuelvas a hacer...- le pidió apretando aún más el abrazo. James asintió confundido y la respondió el abrazo.

* * *

Remus levantó la botella de whisky de fuego y la evaluó ante la luz de las farolas que entraba por la ventana. Al ver que estaba vacía la arrojó al suelo furioso y arrugó el ceño al comprobar que se le habían acabado las provisiones de alcohol. Gruñó y cerró los ojos, girando sobre si mismo y quedando boca abajo en el sofá. Sabía que no podría dormir aunque lo intentará. Sabía que nunca volvería a dormir si ella seguía desaparecida... los recuerdos se agolpaban tras sus párpados cerrados y maltrataban su ya dolorido corazón.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¡me tienes el salón hecho un desastre!- sacudió la cabeza para alejar la voz de ella de su mente. Recordarla así de nítidamente no le iba a hacer ningún bien.

Su recuerdo bufó y pudo imaginar que ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Remus Jhon Lupin... Voldemort me secuestra, estoy a punto de morir, vuelvo y ¿qué me encuentro? Un novio que ni siquiera se levanta del sofá para saludarme. Es vergonzoso... es lo que es.

-¡No estoy loco!- gritó Remus girándose y encontrándose a Kirsten de pie delante del sofá. Se incorporó y la encaró.- ¡No soy como Peter¡No dejaré que me vuelvas loco!- la tomó por los brazos con la intención de sacudirla y que se marchara pero sus brazos tocaron un cuerpo sólido.

-Vaya, me alegro de que no estés loco, en serio.- replicó ella con una sonrisa.

-N,no... no puede ser...- murmuró el con los ojos como platos.

-Soy real Remus. No estás loco. Estoy aquí. He vuelto contigo y te juro que no tengo intenciones de volver a marcharme...- el licántropo tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información. Entonces parpadeó y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiero...- murmuró mientras la besaba, acariciaba y tocaba en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Yo si que te quiero...- susurró ella quitándole la chaqueta.

-Te quiero...- dijeron al unísono mientras se dejaban caer en el sofá.

No pidió explicaciones de cómo había escapado o llegado hasta allí. Lo único que le importaba es que ella estaba con él, tumbada en ese sofá.

Que la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida estaba a su lado y no se iba a marchar, que su cuerpo perfecto era real y no imaginaciones suyas...

Que podía volver a disfrutar de su olor, de su tacto y de la dulce sensación que le producía cuando susurraba su nombre en su oído de la forma que solo ella podía hacerlo...

Todo eso era lo único que importaba para Remus Lupin esa noche... y por suerte para los dos, también era lo único que importaba para Kirsten Kooper...

* * *

James Potter observaba a su esposa que dormía tranquilamente en la cama del hospital y a su hijo que parecía tan pequeño dentro de la cunita transparente...

Se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Lily y tomó en brazos al pequeño que le miró con sus grandes ojos.

Una ternura que nunca antes había experimentado le inundó por completo y sintió como si aquel cuerpecito que sostenía entre sus brazos fuera ahora una parte de su alma.

Sonrió al pensar en porque solo era una parte... y miró la melena pelirroja que asomaba por encima de las sábanas: ella era la otra mitad de su alma.

Se sentó de nuevo en la butaca, mirando a su hijo como única actividad. Y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió las palabras que día tras día le había recitado su abuelo, las palabras que solo podías comprender cuando te convertías en padre...cerró los ojos unos instantes. Reproduciendo con exactitud la entrega de notas, de hacía doce años.

_Se encontraba en el salón de la casa de sus abuelos y el anciano mago miraba con expresión crítica el pergamino con las calificaciones de su nieto._

_-Están muy bien James, pero creo que tú podrías sacar mejores notas..._

_-¡Oh vamos abuelo¡Todo está perfecto!- replicó el chico alzando las manos exasperado._

_-No, James, tu podrías sacar matrículas. ¡Eres muy listo, condenado!- replicó el hombre dejando el pergamino sobre la mesita de café y mirando a los ojos a su nieto._

_-Si abuelo, pero no quiero pasarme la vida pegado a un libro... me convertiría en una especie de... ¡Evans!- se estremeció al nombrar el apellido de la chica más lista de su promoción y miró de nuevo a su abuelo._

_-Estoy seguro de que no tendría nada de malo...- el joven James bufó y se cruzó de brazos._

_-Prefiero tener mi vida, gracias...- murmuró secamente. Su abuelo suspiró de una forma que le llamó la atención. No era enfado sino... cansancio, derrota... no lo supo bien pero de pronto le pareció ver la edad que el hombre tenía realmente. Y tuvo miedo al ver lo anciano que era..._

_-Mira hijo, algún día me entenderás. Comprenderás todo lo que te estoy diciendo y verás que no lo digo por molestarte sino solamente por tu bien..._

_-Abuelo no..._

_-No. No me interrumpas.- le cortó el hombre.- Entiendo que tienes quince años James, en serio, yo también los tuve pero... algún día las chicas, las risas con tus amigos, la fiesta, el quidditch... todo tendrá menos importancia. Algún día serás padre y comprenderás que lo único realmente importante es lo que le puedes dar a tu hijo y si no te esfuerzas... no tendrás nada que darle. ¿Entiendes? No tendrá seguridad, no tendrá comodidad y como consecuencia de esas dos tu no tendrás más que mal humor para darle y no tendrá tampoco cariño... Solo quiero que lo pienses... Algún día crecerás y..._

Su memoria fue bajando la voz de su abuelo y disipando la claridad de la imagen hasta que se perdió por completo.

Sonrió levemente al comprender que su abuelo tenía razón. Que todas sus palabras eran ciertas... y que lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era haber ganado un premio como buscador en el colegio... lo único que pasaba por su mente era que Lord Voldemort no encontrara a la mujer que dormía enfrente suya y al bebé que tenía en brazos: a las dos mitades de su alma.

* * *

-¿No lo ha hecho?- bramó furioso mientras derribaba una pequeña mesa de mármol.

-No mi señor...- contestó temerosa Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡Le mandé que lo hiciera¡Se lo ordené yo mismo!¡Ese maldito vampiro recibió ordenes de esconderla!- gritó mientras agarraba a la mujer por el brazo. -¿Dónde está ese cretino?- la mujer retrocedió asustada unos pasos pero Voldemort no la soltó.

-Y,yo... yo misma le maté, mi señor.- declaró mirando a los ojos del encolerizado hombre. Este soltó la presión del brazo y la mujer se liberó.

-Bien hecho, Bella, bien hecho... ¡no quiero traidores en mi equipo!- la mujer asintió y se refugió tras su esposo que estaba en un segundo plano.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con los vampiros, mi señor? Hemos perdido a la unión y...- preguntó Rodolphus Lestrange. Voldemort se crispó y se giró repentinamente haciendo ondear su capa negra.

-¡No les necesitamos¡¿Quién nos dice que no son todos unos traidores que están deseando acabar conmigo?!- preguntó furioso. Los Lestrange se encogieron.

-¿Entonces, mi señor?- preguntó tímidamente Bellatrix.

-Acabar con ellos.- murmuró Voldemort mientras abandonaba la sala.

* * *

Sirius abrió la puerta del apartamento y Kim le siguió adentro, en silencio. Fueron hasta la cocina y el moreno sacó dos cervezas de la nevera. Su novia tan solo se limitó a sentarse en una de las banquetas y a mirarle fijamente. Sirius posó las cervezas en la mesa y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-No me preocupa nada Kim, no digas chorradas...- gruñó él mientras daba a un trago a su cerveza.- Deberías hacer lo mismo antes de que se caliente...- le aconsejó señalando con la cabeza la otra botella.

-No me importa que se enfríe la cerveza. Me importa lo que pasa por tu cabecita en estos momentos...- murmuró su novia levantándose y situándose detrás de él. Posó sus manos en los cargados hombros del moreno y comenzó a masajearlos.

-Kim ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada.- replicó el molesto pero sin apartar las manos de la mujer.

-Te conozco demasiado bien Sirius Black...- susurró ella besándole el cuello. Hizo a un lado los tensos brazos de él y se sentó en sus rodillas.- Es Peter¿verdad?- preguntó delicadamente. Sirius suspiró y dejó la cerveza en la mesa. Alzó la cabeza lentamente y miró a los ojos de gata que le tenían enamorado.

-Se qué hoy ha hecho algo malo, algo raro... y no sé porque pero sospecho que está relacionado con Lily, James o el niño... y me da muy mal rollo...- admitió derrotado

enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Kim. Ella acarició su mejilla un par de segundos y luego le obligó a mirarla.

-Vamos a averiguar porqué te preocupas y si tienes algún fundamento ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Me crees¿No crees que soy despreciable por desconfiar de mi propio amigo?- Kim negó con la cabeza.

-Peter no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde la muerte de Bi... ninguno lo hemos vuelto a ser pero... han pasado cuatro meses y... sigue comportándose como si estuviera viva. Hace mucho tiempo que eso dejó de ser normal...Además, si tu lo crees, yo lo creo. Estamos juntos en esto.- declaró besándole suavemente.

-En momentos como este me doy cuenta de lo que realmente te quiero...- susurró el chico besándola dulcemente. Metió su mano por dentro de su camiseta y se encontró con una costra.

-¿Y con esto qué tal vamos?- preguntó preocupado.

-Todo va bien, puedes estar tranquilo...- aseguró ella con una convincente sonrisa. Sirius asintió y la volvió a besar.

Pero no todo iba bien y Kim lo sabía... llevaba cuatro meses de tratamiento y deberían haber sido suficientes para que las costras comenzaran a desaparecer pero en cambio se habían duplicado... declinó la cantidad de pensamientos negativos que la abordaban y se dejo llevar por el momento, olvidándose del mundo entero como siempre la ocurría cuando estaba con Sirius. Esa noche eran solo Kim y Sirius, y punto, nada más...

* * *

Entraron a una habitación que las veces de salón de reuniones. En cabeza iba un hombre de porte elegante y de estatura alta. No era su casa pero actuaba como si lo fuera, estaba bastante más calmado que hacía unas horas por lo que el otro hombre que le acompañaba transmitía más confianza y seguridad.

-¿Lo ha hecho?- preguntó sorprendido Lucius Malfoy a su señor. Su interlocutor soltó una carcajada fría y carente de sentimiento.

-Claro que lo ha hecho... os dije que Peter Pettigrew era un hombre débil... siempre lo ha sido.- afirmó Lord Voldermort mientras se sentaba en una gran butaca roja.

-Sin embargo... cuesta trabajo creer que haya actuado en contra de su amigo de toda la vida ¿no cree?

-Creo que el señor Gyllen ha tenido algo que ver...

-¿Ese inútil con cara de crío y rizos caobas?- preguntó incrédulo Lucius mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

-¿Contradices a tu señor, Lucius?- preguntó serenamente Voldemort. Malfoy se estremeció y miró de soslayo al hombre que descansaba en el salón de su casa.

-N,no... claro que no, mi señor.- agachó la cabeza y suspiró.- Es solo que... siempre había tenido a Steven Gyllen por un incompetente y...

-Por suerte, tengo más visión para los negocios que tú, Lucius...- murmuró el hombre pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Malfoy no contestó ni levantó la mirada.

-Entonces... ¿se le recompensará?- preguntó tímidamente.

-No, aún no. Tiene que acabar su trabajo. Pettigrew aún tiene unas cuántas cosas por hacer... y cuando acabe el bebé Potter estará muerto y solamente yo tendré el poder. Si todo eso pasa, será cuando Gyllen será recompensado.- el mortífago asintió y rellenó la ya vacía copa de vino de su señor.

Un ruido se oyó en el piso de encima del salón donde estaban y el llanto de un niño rompió el silencio de la noche.

-Pero hablando de bebés... ¿ese maldito no podría callar alguna vez?- preguntó irritado mientras se tapaba los oídos.- Su llanto me taladra la cabeza...

-Mi señor, Draco está enfermo y...

-¡Draco!- rió sarcástico el hombre.- Al final le pusisteis Draco... bravo nombre para un niño que se ve a la legua que será débil...- murmuró con una sonrisa divertida. Lucius frunció los labios y no dijo palabra.- ... lo lleva en la sangre...- acabó maliciosamente Voldemort.

* * *

Esa mañana Sirius se despertó muy temprano. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Kim y caminó descalzo hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta que crujió demasiado para su gusto y se miró en el espejo. El hombre que veía no era él, estaba seguro. El Sirius Black que él conocía jamás habría desconfiado de un amigo pero en cambio... sentía como si Peter no lo fuera. Ese hombre ya no era el Peter que había compartido todas sus aventuras del colegio o el que les había llevado a recorrer 400 kilómetros a pie para conocer a su padre.

En cambio en el otro extremo de su conciencia estaba el mantener a salvo a James y Lily. James era su hermano, habían compartido todo desde siempre e incluso le había acogido en su casa cuando no tenía a donde ir. Y Lily... diantres, esa pelirroja se hacía de querer. Además de ser su amiga era la mujer a la que James amaba y con eso ya bastaba... y luego estaba el pequeñajo. Ese enano idéntico a James que le aseguraría tener siempre el recuerdo de su amigo cerca si algún día le pasaba algo...

Alejó esos pensamientos negativos y se centró en lo que realmente importaba: debía ayudar a los Potter, debía protegerlos... debía dar su vida por ellos si fuera necesario porque sabía que ellos lo harían por él mismo si se diera la situación... Y si para ayudarles tenía que ir en contra de Peter, lo haría. Aunque sinceramente esperaba no tener que llegar a esa elección jamás...

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con lo primero que pilló y cogió las llaves de la moto. Aún con todas las preocupaciones a rastras, debía ir a trabajar...

Cuando llegó al ministerio le sorprendió el círculo de gente que había en medio del Atrio. Temiendo lo peor casi corrió hasta allí y se hizo sitio entre la muchedumbre. Abriéndose paso a codazos llegó hasta el centro y distinguió la espalda de su amigo Remus y de una mujer morena. Con el corazón a mil por hora tocó el hombro de la mujer que se giró y le enfocó con unos grandes ojos azules.

-¡Sirius!- gritó mientras saltaba a su cuello emocionada.

-¡Dios mío¡Kirs!- Sirius correspondió al abrazo con entusiasmo aún sin creer que su amiga estuviera viva.-¿Cómo escapaste?- preguntó aceleradamente.

-Dumbledore irrumpió en la casa de Voldemort y...- la chica cerró los ojos con dolor, mientras recordaba la escena de la muerte de Ryan.- y conseguí escapar. Un auror me encontró...- explicó en voz muy baja.

-Comprendo, es algo muy reciente como para explicarlo...- murmuró el moreno sintiéndose culpable por la expresión de pena de la chica.

-Si...- susurró ella abrazándose a si misma.

-Pero... sabes que dentro de poco te llamarán para comparecer. Si todo esto estaba organizado por la Orden sin el consentimiento del ministerio... bueno, ya sabes como van las cosas...- explicó incómodo. Ella asintió débilmente.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- Lupin pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kirsten y la besó en el pelo.

-Tu tranquila, yo estaré allí contigo.- le aseguró confortándola. Sirius le miró con una radiante sonrisa antes de abrazarle.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro... si tu también hubieses perdido a Kirs...

-No me habría convertido en Peter, puedes estar tranquilo...- le aseguró el castaño muy serio.

-No iba a decir eso pero...

-Lo sé Sirius, muchas gracias por tus palabras pero... no he recibido mucho apoyo por vuestra parte. Era como si os hubierais resignado a perderla y os hubieseis centrado únicamente en ayudar a Lily y James contra el malísimo Peter.

-No, Remus, no digas eso...

-Si Sirius, estás obsesionado con que Peter es malo, y debo recordarte que es tu amigo, o al menos lo era. Y que ha perdido a su mujer asesinada en un caso que... bueno, quizá James podría haber evitado...- murmuró Lupin pero Sirius le cortó furioso.

-¡No digas eso¡James no pudo hacer nada¡Sabes de sobra que todos lamentamos muchísimo la pérdida de Bi y si hubiésemos podido hacer algo lo habríamos hecho!

-Sé perfectamente que lamentasteis mucho la pérdida de Bi, solo te estoy diciendo que no lamentasteis tanto la pérdida de Kirs...- Kirsten miró a Remus alarmada.

-¡Remus no digas eso! Estoy segura de que no es verdad... es normal, que estuvieran preocupadas por todo lo de Lily y el niño... ¡les están persiguiendo para matarles! No cariño, no puedo escucharte decir eso... no lo veo justo.

-Kirsten tiene razón...- afirmó Sirius mientras asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No pienso seguir hablando del tema Sirius... vámonos Kirsten.- tiró de la mano de su novia que le miró enfadada.

-¡Remus no creo que...!- le regañó mientras se iban.

-¡No estabas aquí!- la cortó su novio enfadado.

Sirius miró entristecido como sus amigos se marchaban y enfadado y apenado fue hasta los ascensores.

* * *

Reviewsss 


End file.
